Cuidando de tu corazon
by catumy
Summary: Capitulo 7. Unas simples llamadas telefónicas puedes ser de gran utilidad...
1. Chapter 1

**CUIDANDO DE TU CORAZÓN**

Madrugada del 1 de enero. La noche estaba muy oscura exceptuado todos los adornos de navidad que iluminaban las calles. Había luna nueva. Mientras que el resto del mundo celebraba todavía la llegada del año nuevo, en el hospital Sengoku, todo el personal estaba muy ajetreado. Como cada año sucedía, desgraciadamente, la noche de Año Nuevo siempre había gran cantidad de llamadas de urgencia. La mayoría eran casos de atragantamientos, borracheras y cosas que podían solucionarse con más o menos facilidad. Pero otras veces requería una atención más exhaustiva. Ese era el caso.

Un grupo de médicos y enfermeras atendían con urgencia a un muchacho que al parecer, había sido arrollado por un conductor borracho que no había visto el paso de peatones. El conductor se había dado a la fuga mientras que el joven se debatía en una camilla entre la vida y la muerte.

Kagome Higurashi se encontraba esa noche haciendo guardia en el servicio de Urgencias, en el que llevaba trabajando tres años como enfermera. La llegada del chico había puesto en marcha a muchas personas y ella había sido una de las implicadas. Así que, mientras el médico le bombeaba oxigeno con un ventilador manual ella, con destreza, le introducía un catéter en el brazo para poder administrarle grandes cantidades de suero para levantarle la tensión arterial y medicación para impedir que se parara. Al ver el aspecto del chico, no quería ni imaginarse como debía haber sido el golpe. Tenía sangre en la cara y las manos, seguramente se había cortado con los cristales del parabrisas, según dijo el médico de la ambulancia. Y sus piernas estaban en una posición extraña, lo que posiblemente indicaba una fractura.

- Ponedle morfina y Midazolam. Mejor que no despierte en un rato – ordenó el médico. Con ese tipo de fracturas, si despertaba seguramente el dolor sería insoportable para el muchacho.

Kagome recibió la jeringa con la medicación y la administró a través del catéter que acababa de fijar con algo de esparadrapo. La urgencia era extrema de modo que no podía detenerse a colocar apósitos según el protocolo de la inserción de vías venosas. Tenían que salvar una vida.

Después de un rato el muchacho pareció asimilar bien el tratamiento de urgencia y se estabilizó.

- Quiero placas de cráneo, tórax abdomen y cadera. También de las piernas: creo que las tiene fracturadas. Un electrocardiograma, gasometría arterial…

- ¿Le ponemos oxígeno, doctor?

- Mascarilla con aporte al 50, satura demasiado bajo… Un suero glucosalino de 2000 ml a pasar en 24 horas. Mientras vienen a buscarlo para los Rayos, si os da tiempo, haced una primera cura de todos esos rasguños.

El doctor se marchó para dejar constancia del procedimiento que habían seguido con ese muchacho. ¿Qué habría pasado? Lo único que había dicho el personal de la ambulancia era que lo habían encontrado en medio de la calle, acompañado por una pareja que estaban nerviosos y asustados. Decidió que después los llamaría para que le contaran lo sucedido con exactitud.

Kagome se quedó sola con el accidentado y con otra enfermera llamada Rin. Ésta era más inexperta en el servicio de Urgencias, por lo que estaba algo nerviosa. Mientras Kagome extraía la sangre de la arteria radial del chico para hacerle la gasometría, Rin preparó la mascarilla de oxígeno y colocó las derivaciones para realizar el electrocardiograma.

- Rin, vamos a sondarle.

- Pero el doctor no lo dijo…

- Le están poniendo muchos líquidos, debemos asegurarnos que los elimina o podríamos causarle un edema de pulmón. No siempre los médicos piensan en todo- Kagome trabajaba de prisa. Estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de urgencias. No en vano el hospital Sengoku era uno de los más céntricos de la ciudad, por lo que llegaban accidentes de tráfico bastante a menudo.

El chico, tendido en la camilla, estaba estabilizado. Con la mascarilla que le ayudaba a respirar, un suero enorme conectado a su brazo, la cabeza llena de sangre reseca así como sus ropas que ahora estaban hechas jirones cubriendo solo lo más imprescindible de su cuerpo.

- ¿Le ponemos el pijama? – preguntó Rin a su compañera.

Kagome miró el rostro del chico. Era joven, tendría apenas un par de años más que ella. - No, quizás será necesario reanimarle… Lo dejaremos tapado con una sábana de momento.

Entre las dos cortaron con cuidado las ropas destrozadas para retirarlas antes de cubrir el maltrecho cuerpo del muchacho. Rin enrojeció levemente al ver la intimidad masculina, lo que no pasó desapercibido a su compañera.

- ¿Qué pasa Rin? ¿Te encuentras mal?

- No, no – La joven de bonitos ojos marrones se avergonzó mucho de que Kagome se hubiera dado cuenta. - ¿Quieres sondarlo tu?

Kagome levantó la mirada hasta los ojos de su amiga.

- ¿Te sientes incómoda? No sería esta la primera vez que sondaras…

- Es que… Vas a reírte pero me da apuro tocar… Ya me entiendes, es tan joven y… ya me entiendes… es… grande…- susurró agachando la cabeza.

Kagome entendió, o eso creyó. Rin era más joven que ella pero, debido a su profesión, había supuesto que no tenía complejos de esa clase. Estaba de acuerdo con que era un chico joven y atractivo pero… Era un paciente que necesitaba atención. Se encogió de hombros. Para ella el cuerpo humano era algo muy natural así que no sentía apuro ninguno de ver a un hombre desnudo, le daba igual que fuera joven o viejo.

- Si te sientes incómoda lo haré yo. Ayúdame con el material.

Kagome se colocó unos guantes nuevos ya que los anteriores estaban manchados de sangre y necesitaba medidas higiénicas estrictas antes de sondar. Rin le hizo una higiene genital rápida al muchacho mientras que Kagome preparaba un campo estéril.

- Listo Kagome, cuando quieras.- sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo pero tenía que ser profesional.

Kagome tomó el miembro del chico con firmeza, retirando con cuidado el prepucio. Había hecho eso cientos de veces pero había algo que la incomodaba en esa situación. ¿El chico? Lo miró un instante… No podía ser él. Pero tenía un extraño presentimiento con ese chico… Tomó aire y empezó el procedimiento. El chico se agitó un poco pero Rin lo calmó acariciándole el cabello.

Listo. Ahora solo faltaba que acudiera la camilla asistida para llevárselo al servicio de radiología. Rin fue a mandar la gasometría al laboratorio y después a hacer el informe, donde anotaría todo lo que el chico había recibido por parte de enfermería. Mientras, Kagome limpiaba las heridas más superficiales que tenía por la cara, el torso y los brazos. Derramó suero fisiológico en unas gasas y empezó a limpiar con cuidado.

Poco a poco, con suavidad, eliminó los restos de sangre y tierra que cubría la parte superior del cuerpo del chico. Cualquiera que no lo mirara con los ojos profesionales de Kagome, se hubiera dado cuenta de los bien formados músculos, del brillante cabello oscuro y las facciones hermosas del chico. Pero ella estaba pendiente de lo que hacían sus manos. Sólo le quedaba una herida, en el hombro. Era apenas un rasguño pero no quiso obviarla. Estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de que la mano del chico se movía ligeramente. Estaba despertando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Doctor, ¿ha hablado ya con alguien de su familia?

- Con unos amigos suyos que estaban con él en el momento del accidente. Por lo visto el conductor debía estar muy borracho ya que se salió un buen trozo de la carretera antes de atropellarlo.

- ¿Podría haber sido deliberadamente?

- Es una posibilidad Rin, pero no podemos saberlo ahora.- el doctor miró por la ventana, distraídamente – Está amaneciendo… ya nos queda menos para irnos a casa.

Unos segundos después, un fuerte ruido de algo metálico cayendo al suelo los alertó. Rin salió corriendo hacia donde había sonado: el box donde había dejado a Kagome. En cuanto entró se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien. El hico… parecía una persona completamente diferente y Kagome… Estaba parada, mirándolo fijamente, con la piel blanca como el papel. Rin dio media vuelta y se encontró con el doctor de frente

- ¡Doctor algo ha pasado!

El médico no tuvo que ver mucho más de lo que había visto la joven enfermera. El muchacho, antes moreno, mostraba ahora una llamativa melena plateada coronada por dos orejas similares a las de un perro. Y, para rematar, estaba sentado en la camilla cuando unos minutos antes había estado luchando por respirar.

- Tranquilízate Rin.

- Pero él…

- Es un hanyou – la voz de Kagome interrumpió lo que fuera que Rin tenía que decir. Parecía haber recobrado la compostura después del susto inicial. Se había transformado delante de ella, tomándola por sorpresa. Se quedó embobada viendo como el cabello cambiaba de color y salían esas orejas… lo que nunca hubiera esperado fue que él levantara un brazo para cogerla por el cabello reclamándole quien demonios era y donde estaba. Suerte que estaba débil y había podido separarse fácilmente y sin sufrir daños. Pero estaba segura de que si él hubiera querido pegarle, lo hubiera hecho. Solo quiso asustarla un poco, o tal vez no era del todo consciente de lo que hacía, después de todo, le habían puesto mucha medicación.

El hanyou miró a las tres personas que lo miraban fijamente. Entre ellos le llamó la atención la muchacha que estaba a su lado cuando despertó. Esa que tenía un olor tan peculiar…

- ¡Keh! ¿Nadie va a decirme donde demonios estoy?

- Estás en el hospital Sengoku, en Urgencias. Te han traído porque te han atropellado. – Kagome había recuperado el habla pero no podía separar sus ojos de esas hermosas orbes doradas que la miraban con rabia.

Los recuerdos parecieron golpear violentamente al hanyou. Le habían atropellado… recordaba que había salido a celebrar con Miroku y Sango, sus amigos de toda la vida cuando… ese coche… Se llevó la mano a la frente. Le dolía la cabeza. Al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que llevaba algo colgando del brazo y una mascarilla en la cara.

- ¿Qué es esto?- intentó arrancárselo todo de un tirón pero una mano firme atenazándole el brazo se lo impidió. Era la chica esa… ¿Qué era ese olor que tenía? La miró desafiante a los ojos esperando causarle miedo pero solo encontró serenidad en ellos.

- Los necesitas de momento. No te los quites.

Ignorándola, intentó levantarse pero las piernas no le respondieron. En más, le dolieron una barbaridad, como si le mataran. Con un grito ahogado cayó de lado, sin quererlo, sobre Kagome, quien apenas pudo sujetarlo.

- ¡Doctor!

- A la camilla, rápido.

El doctor y Rin acudieron de inmediato y entre los tres volvieron a subirlo a la camilla. Entre tanto el hanyou no dejaba de preguntarse que sería ese olor… y porque ella no se había avergonzado cuando él le cayó encima, literalmente. Ni cuando lo había cogido por debajo de los hombros para subirlo a la camilla. Pero ese olor… Se había metido dentro de su nariz y mucho más cuando ella lo levantó y pudo sentir el largo cabello de ella haciéndole cosquillas en el hombro ya que, a pesar de llevarlo recogido, la coleta le llegaba más allá de la mitad de la espalda.

Durante la caída la sábana que cubría el cuerpo del hanyou había caído al suelo, dejando ver sus partes íntimas. Rin enrojeció y él se preguntó por que. Después fue consciente de que estaba desnudo y que… estaba sondado.

- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué mierda me habéis hecho? – gritó tapándose con las manos.

Kagome volvió a cubrirle y le tomó la mano que él había planeado usar para estirar de ese molesto tubo.

- Te hemos sondado. Te advierto que si estiras te dolerá más de lo que imaginas. No te preocupes, si todo va bien te lo quitaremos pronto – añadió cuando vio su cara de fastidio.

- No necesito todo esto. Tengo sangre de demonio las heridas curarán solas…

- Puede que sí pero no te hará bien si sigues moviéndote. – Interrumpió el doctor, cansado de ese arrogante hanyou - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El chico apartó la mirada, sin querer contestar al doctor ¿Quién se había creído que era hablándole de esa forma? Se topó con las mejillas enrojecidas de Rin y no pudo evitar avergonzarse por eso que le tenía colocado entre las piernas ¿Quién de ellos habría sido? Supuso que ella no ya que evitaba incluso mirarlo a alguna parte que no fuera el rostro. ¿La otra mujer? ¿El médico estúpido? No sabía cuál de los dos era la peor opción.

- Chico ¿no recuerdas tu nombre?

- ¡Keh! Me llamo Inuyasha Taisho, que no se le olvide medicucho. - El médico salió e allí seguido por Rin, que no soportaba estar cerca del chico después de haberle visto tan… desnudo. Siguió al doctor y le preguntó que como era posible que estuviera despierto y como si nada después del aparatoso accidente y de la cantidad de medicación que le habían administrado. La única explicación que recibió fue que con los youkais y hanyous nunca se sabía, pero que lo más probable era que el cuerpo del chico hubiera rechazado esa medicación. Quizás no la necesitara después de todo..

Kagome lo miraba divertida. Tenía carácter ese chico. Y eso era algo que siempre le había gustado en los hombres…

- Bueno Inuyasha, mi nombre es Kagome y seré tu enfermera. ¿Puedes decirme que ha pasado?

- Si quieres cotilleos mejor enciende la tele, perra. – creyó que ella se molestaría o se iría corriendo pero no pasó ni una cosa ni la otra. Ella se echó a reír.

- Dicen que mientras haya buen humor no hay que preocuparse del resto… Tengo que irme pero si necesitas cualquier cosa…

- ¡¡Necesito mi ropa para largarme de aquí, perra!

- Me temo que eso no será posible…

En ese momento entró un hombre para llevarse al paciente a hacerse las radiografías.

- ¿Me lo puedo llevar ya?- Kagome asintió mientras le sonreía e Inuyasha se sintió furioso por aquel simple gesto.

- ¿Llevarme a donde? ¿Qué os habéis creído? Perra, dame mi ropa de una maldita vez…

La sonrisa de Kagome siguió fija en su rostro.

- Inuyasha, van a hacerte unas radiografías para ver que huesos te has roto. Después te traerán de vuelta y seguiremos charlando si te apetece ¿de acuerdo? Y mi nombre es Kagome.

- No me trates como un crío maldita estúpida.

- Un crío es mejor de tratar, te lo aseguro.- Dicho eso sonrió ampliamente, desarmando al hanyou ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿La estaba insultando y ella sonreía? Antes de que se lo llevaran recordó algo.

- ¡Perra! ¿Quién demonios me ha puesto esto en la po…?

- He sido yo ¿tienes algún problema con ello?- le atajó ella antes de que dijera vulgaridades – Y cuida tu lenguaje mientras estés aquí ya que hay más pacientes a los que puedes molestar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La sesión de radiografías había sido accidentada ya que el hanyou se había divertido moviéndose en el último minuto, con lo que tuvieron que repetirle las placas varias veces. Por eso, estuvieron contentos de librarse de él cuando el celador se lo llevó de nuevo para Urgencias. Dos minutos después apareció en el Box la enfermera asustadiza. Inuyasha pensó que ya que lo iban a tener allí contra su voluntad, bien podría divertirse un rato.

- Inuyasha, tengo que sacarte algo de sangre para… hacerte unas pruebas.- Inuyasha sonrió internamente al comprobar que ella seguía nerviosa al estar a su lado. ¿Aún estaría afectada de verle desnudo? Si así era, ya sabía por donde atacar.

La muchacha hubiera podido pedirle a Kagome que lo hiciera ella pero eso no hubiera sido profesional. Después de todo, ese hanyou también era paciente suyo. Empezó a preparar el material necesario para la extracción: guantes, gasas, antiséptico, compresor… fue un acto casi mecánico ya que en Urgencias tenía que realizar extracciones varias veces por turno. Inuyasha la miraba divertido al comprobar que en ningún momento ella fue capaz de mirarle a la cara.

- ¿Cómo te llamas niña?

- Rin. Soy tu enfermera.

- Pensé que lo era la otra muchacha.- ¿Por qué había aparecido la sonrisa de aquella muchacha en su mente?

- Lo somos las dos. Al menos hasta que llegue el turno de la mañana. Entonces alguien nos suplirá- Rin empezaba a tranquilizarse. Mientras tuvieran una conversación agradable, podría pincharle sin ponerse nerviosa. Pero Inuyasha no estaba dispuesto a ponerle las cosas fáciles.

- ¿Por qué te pones nerviosa conmigo?

- No estoy nerviosa. – Se maldijo a sí misma por ponerse colorada de nuevo.

- Te ruborizas… Y antes lo hiciste también al verme desnudo ¿Acaso nunca has visto a un hombre de esa forma?

- Soy enfermera, claro que he visto cuerpos desnudos.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Es por mí? – Inuyasha se lo estaba pasando en grande - ¿Te gusto?

- No eres mi tipo.

- ¿A no? Quizás si te fijaras un poco mejor en mi cuerpo cambiarías de idea – Con una sonrisa traviesa y la mirada fija en el rostro de Rin empezó a estirar de la sábana hacia abajo, muy despacio, acariciándose la piel con la fina tela. Pero apenas había llegado a la ingle cuando Rin se dio media vuelta y se marcho.

Unos minutos después, cuando Kagome entró en el box, Inuyasha aún se estaba riendo a carcajadas.

- Veo que sigues de buen humor.

- ¿Dónde está Rin? Se ha marchado sin despedirse… -su voz era claramente irónica.

- Está atendiendo a otro paciente así que la extracción la haré yo.

- Creo que estaba un poco nerviosa… Yo solo estaba siendo amable.

- No lo dudo pero déjame decirte que pretender desnudarse no es considerado un acto de amabilidad en este hospital. – Kagome acercó una silla para poder pinchar en una postura cómoda. No estaba en nada de acuerdo con sus compañeras que preferían pinchar con la espalda curvada para darse más prisa. Ella prefería no forzar la postura, al menos si no se trataba de una urgencia extrema. Y ese hanyou había dejado de serlo en el mismo momento en que se transformó. Al menos es lo que decía su actitud. Que estuviera con ganas de molestar al personal y maldijera por querer irse de allí daba a entender que su vida no estaba corriendo peligro.

- Una de dos: o nunca ha visto a un hombre desnudo o le he gustado.

- No creo que sea ninguna de las dos cosas. – murmuró Kagome creyendo no ser oída. Pero no contó con el desarrollado oído del hanyou.

- Ya veo, eres una de esas enfermeras amargadas sin sentimientos ¿Verdad?

- Créelo si eso te hace más feliz – dijo Kagome sin inmutarse. Algunos pacientes la habían insultado antes y ella nunca les había dado importancia antes.

- ¿No te pones nerviosa cuando ves una po…? – la dura mirada de Kagome cortó la burrada que había estado a punto de soltar. – ¿No te tembló la mano cuando tuviste que tocármela?

- Lo he hecho otras veces. Estira el brazo. – Inuyasha obedeció y ella colocó un compresor para cortar la circulación de la extremidad. Después empezó a palpar las venas que se marcaban en la mano y la flexura del codo. A Inuyasha se le puso el vello de punta al sentir el cálido contacto. ¿No le tenía miedo? ¿No le rechazaba por ser un hanyou? Decidió probarla como había hecho antes con Rin.

- ¿Entonces no te importará que retire un poco la sábana verdad? Hace calor. – Estaba seguro de su victoria con ese gesto. Si había funcionado con Rin… Pero él no conocía a Kagome. Ella se limitó a estirar su brazo para destaparle de un solo tirón.

Inuyasha se encogió ante eso, cubriéndose de nuevo con las manos.

- ¿Qué demonios haces maldita perra?

- ¿No decías que tienes calor? – Volvió a taparle – Puedes decir lo que quieras pero te advierto que no conseguirás nada de mí con esas tretas. Tu cuerpo no me afecta.

El maldijo por lo bajo mientras ella sonreía victoriosa. ¿Qué se había creído esa mujer? Él solo quería burlarse, no quedarse desnudo frente a ella. La miró. No era gran cosa. Cabello largo y oscuro, ojos de color chocolate y una sonrisa preciosa. ¿Y que? Había conocido mujeres más hermosas que esta. Y más simpáticas y más…

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con esa aguja? – gritó al ver como ella tomaba una.

- Tengo que sacarte sangre ¿no te lo ha dicho Rin?

- A mi no me vas a clavar eso ni muerto.

- Inuyasha solo será un pinchazo de nada. Si te mueves tendré que pinchar más veces así que es mejor que te quedes quieto.

Inuyasha la fulminó con la mirada. ¿Es que esa mujer no tenía sentimientos? Mirar que pretender clavarle una aguja en el brazo… Ella simplemente lo miraba con paciencia. No podía obligarle a acceder.

- Está bien, pero solo un pinchazo.- Tenía que pensar algo rápido si no quería que le pinchara. Algo que la pusiera tan nerviosa como para no querer acercarle esa aguja- Si fallas tendrás que darme lo que quiera.

- Si, claro. Pero no te preocupes que no fallaré.

Lo que él no sabía era que Kagome era muy buena profesional y que eran pocas veces las que pinchaba mal ya que siempre se aseguraba bien de tener la vena controlada antes de clavar la aguja. Y, en el caso del hanyou, tenía unas venas visibles y gruesas que eran casi imposibles de fallar. Tensó un poco el brazo al sentir el pinchazo pero no dijo nada. Uno tras otro, Kagome extrajo los tubos de sangre que el médico había pedido. Después retiró la aguja y presionó en el punto de punción para evitar que sangrara y se formara un hematoma.

- Listo Inuyasha ¿ves como no ha sido tan difícil?

- Ya te dije antes que no me trataras como a un niño.

Ella rió divertida al ver el ceño fruncido del chico. Ese hombre era un creído y un prepotente pero no podía negar que le encantaba. Tenía algo especial que impedía que Kagome se enfadara con él. Como si fuera un niño pequeño al que deseaba proteger y mimar.

- Muy bien Inuyasha, de momento ya no tenemos que hacerte más pruebas.

- Vete al diablo, perra estúpida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El turno de la noche había llegado a su fin. Kagome no había tenido la necesidad de entrar de nuevo en el box de Inuyasha pero le habían contado que había hecho de las suyas con la mujer de la limpieza y con un auxiliar que entró a ver como se encontraba.

- ¿Noche movida? – Hojo, el enfermero que entraba de turno de mañana estaba junto a ella, escuchando todo lo que Kagome tenía que contarle acerca de los pacientes que él tendría que llevar durante su jornada.

- Agotadora. – Sonrió. Habían tenido mucho trabajo pero no le importaba en absoluto. Le gustaba su trabajo. – Ahora tenemos pocos boxes ocupados ¿Llevas tu a los míos?

- Si. Los cuatro primeros boxes.

- Vale… En el uno hay una señora a la que le sentó mal la cena y ha estado toda la noche vomitando. Le hemos puesto primperan para que no vomite y de momento ha parado. Por lo demás está pendiente del resultado de la analítica.

- ¿Humana?

- Exacto. A un youkai no le sienta mal la comida… - Se cubrió la boca para ocultar un pequeño bostezo - En el dos nada. En el tres hay un hombre que se cayó por la escalera. Por lo visto llevaba unas copitas de más. Le han hecho placas y parece que no tiene nada roto así que lo más seguro es que se vaya de alta en un rato, cuando esté sobrio. Es un youkai así que supongo que lo que tuviera se le habrá ido todo. El cinco está vacío y el tres…- tomó aire para explicarle el caso de Inuyasha.

- ¿El tres es el exhibicionista? – Kagome se rió. Rin era una exagerada, había contado a todo el mundo que al chico le gustaba mostrar sus intimidades.

- Algo así. Es un hanyou, lo atropellaron y vino casi en parada respiratoria… Lo estabilizamos y después se transformo. No sabes el susto que me dio.

- ¿Cuándo vino era humano?

- Si, por eso estaba tan grave. Pero ahora está como hanyou… Le hemos hecho de todo: placas, analítica… ha estado un poco revoltoso pero yo creo que está nervioso o asustado.

Un grito les obligó a callarse

- ¡¡No estoy asustado mujer del demonio!- Hojo se quedó inmóvil y Kagome se encogió de hombros.

- Por lo visto tiene un oído súper desarrollado y una lengua sucia que alguien debería limpiar con lejía – añadió siendo consciente de que la podía escuchar perfectamente.

- Vaya panorama…

- No te creas, seguramente lo trasladarán a traumatología. – contestó bajando la voz. – bueno, me voy a casa a dormir que creo que me lo he ganado.

- Que descanses.

Kagome fue al vestuario a cambiarse. Pobre Hojo, parecía asustado de enfrentarse al hanyou… pero estaba segura de que lo haría bien. Hojo era un buen enfermero. Ya vestida, se despedía de todos sus compañeros, deseándoles un buen turno, cuando Hojo se acercó de nuevo a ella con el rostro ligeramente ruborizado.

- Quería desearte un feliz año nuevo Higurashi. – Se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de marcharse corriendo alegando que tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Kagome lo miró extrañada. Desde que lo conocía se había portado así de extraño con ella… No le dio importancia y siguió caminando.

Pero no recordó que para salir tenía que pasar por delante del box de Inuyasha. El hanyou había escuchado perfectamente toda la conversación entre ella y el otro enfermero al que ya tenía claro que iba a hacer la vida imposible durante toda la mañana.

- Oye perra quiero decir… ¡Kagome!

Ella, al escuchar que la llamaba por su nombre no pudo evitar detenerse. Si solo le hubiera dicho perra hubiera pasado de largo pero llamándola Kagome…

- ¿Querías algo? – Inuyasha la miró. Puede que un rato antes hubiera pensado que no era gran cosa pero al verla vestida de calle cambió radicalmente de opinión. Llevaba una falda marrón y unas botas altas de ante. Un abrigo oscuro le impedía entrever la hermosa figura que ya había adivinado bajo el blanco uniforme que llevaba cuando la conoció. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue su cabello, azabache, largo hasta el final de la espalda, con unas suaves ondas que le daban un aspecto casi salvaje. Se encontró deseando hundir sus garras entre esas hebras de seda. Tragó saliva e intentó recordar porque la había llamado.

- ¿Quién ese Hojo?

- El enfermero del turno de mañana. Él cuidará de ti mientras estés aquí.

- ¡¡No necesito que nadie me cuide!

- Como quieras. Adiós Inuyasha, que te mejores.

Mierda, mierda y mil veces mierda. Se había largado dejándolo solo. ¿Y quien era ese Hojo que se atrevía a besarla? Porque lo había escuchado perfectamente… Pero bueno, ni que a él le importara con quien se besaba esa enfermera…

- ¿Kagome eres tu?

- ¿Sango?

Las orejas de Inuyasha se movieron ¿Sango? Parecía que finalmente la habían dejado pasar a verle… Pero, ¿Conocía a la perra de la enfermera?

- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Salgo de noche ¿Y tú? ¿Te encuentras mal?

- No, han traído aquí a un amigo, quizás sepas donde está. Se llama…

- ¡¡Sango! ¡Mueve tu trasero hasta aquí! – Inuyasha no quería que esa enfermera le contara a Sango su comportamiento durante toda la noche, sobretodo si ella venía con Miroku. No soportaría las burlas de ese pervertido diciéndole que no conocía sus vicios ocultos de exhibicionismo.

- Vaya… creo que ya lo he encontrado.

- ¿Inuyasha? En el box tres. Bueno me tengo que marchar, estoy agotada.

- Oye ¿Por qué no me das tu número? Así quedamos para recordar viejos tiempos…

- ¡Claro! Apunta: es el seiscientos cuarenta y siete…- Pero no era Sango la única persona que estaba tomando nota de ese número.

**Continuara**

**Ya se que tanto pinchazo y sondas pueden dar apuro (yumiii) pero los siguientes capis no serán tan "técnicos". Aviso: quiero que este fic sea el más caliente de los cuatro que tengo en marcha (Debo estar loca), no se si lo conseguiré pero ya sabéis, a darme ánimos y hacerme buena publicidad. **

**Besos, catumy**


	2. Chapter 2

En el capi anterior se me olvidó poner que ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece… ¿Nadie me denunciará verdad?

**CUIDANDO DE TU CORAZÓN**

2 de enero. Después del día libre que le correspondía por haber hecho una guardia de noche, Kagome entró casi corriendo en la unidad. Se había entretenido hablando con su vecina y la hija de ésta y llegaba tarde a su turno. Saludó de pasada a los compañeros que se iban a casa y no paró hasta encontrarse con el uniforme puesto y en la zona de enfermería escuchando el parte de la enfermera a la que iba a relevar. Después de comentarle los pacientes que iba a llevar esa tarde, la enfermera todavía tenía más cosas que decirle.

- Por cierto Kagome, han llamado de la planta de Traumatología preguntando por ti. – la muchacha enfocó en su compañera sus grandes ojos oscuros. La conocía bien y sabía que nunca mentía pero también que era de esa clase de personas a las que les gusta saber todo lo que ocurre en la vida de los demás. Kagome, aunque la apreciaba, nunca hablaba de su vida privada en el trabajo porque sabía que los chismes volaban en ese hospital.

- ¿Por mi? Que raro… No conozco a nadie de esa planta.

- No se lo que debían querer. Solo llamaron preguntando por una enfermera llamada Kagome y como aquí eres la única que se llama así… Han dicho que llamarían más tarde ¿No se te ocurre lo que deben querer?

- Ni idea… Pues ya llamarán después- sonriendo, quiso dar la conversación por terminada. Pero su compañera no parecía tener ganas de marcharse a su casa.

- De todas formas, me parece que la muchacha que llamó estaba… como decirlo… como si le diera apuro llamar, no sé si me explico. Creo que deberías llamarles tú a ver que quieren.

- Lo haría pero aquí hay mucho trabajo ahora – se levantó dispuesta a empezar con su trabajo. Sabía que la mujer insistiría hasta que llamara a no ser que le parara los pies rápidamente - ¿Querrás que te cambie el turno de mañana?

- No hace falta linda, lo cambié con Rin. – la mujer suspiró reconociéndose a si misma que no conseguiría saber por Kagome lo que querrían los de la planta de arriba. Arrojó la toalla – Creo que ya es hora de que me marche a casa. Que tengáis buena tarde…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Habían tenido una tarde inusualmente tranquila pero, aún así, Kagome no había vuelto a pensar en la dichosa llamada de Traumatología. Para ella era más importante la atención que estaba dando a los pocos pacientes que recibieron. Se encontraba rellenando una hoja de medicación cuando sonó el teléfono. Al ser la que estaba más cerca contestó ella misma.

- Urgencias – dijo usando la palabra que identificaba la unidad a la que se llamaba.

- Buenas tardes, llamo de Traumatología. Quisiera hablar con una enfermera que se llama Kagome.

- Yo me lamo Kagome – sin saber por que el corazón se le aceleró ligeramente. Por fin iba a saber que pasaba en la planta que necesitaban hablar con ella. – Soy la única Kagome que trabaja en Urgencias.

- Menos mal que la encontramos señorita, llevamos dos días tratando de dar con usted – la voz al otro lado del teléfono parecía aliviada de haberla encontrado.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Sé que esto no es muy usual pero… ¿Estuvo usted de guardia el día de fin de año?

- Si… ¿Pero que está pasando?

- ¿Recuerda a un paciente que ingresó por un atropello? Inuyasha Taisho…

- ¿Inuyasha? Lo recuerdo… ¿Qué pasa con él?

- Verá, lo hemos tenido aquí durante estos dos días y… digamos que no se trata de un paciente normal. – Kagome permaneció callada. No entendía que tenía ella que ver con el chico del accidente – Pero preferiría hablarlo con usted en persona, si fuera posible. No se lo pediría si no fuera importante.

Kagome dudó un momento. Por una parte no le gustaba implicarse tanto con los pacientes ya que tenía que mantener cierta distancia debido a su profesión pero por otra… le intrigaba saber lo que había ocurrido con Inuyasha como para que tuvieran que llamarla a ella. Y también era verdad que entre compañeros era mejor echarse una mano. Finalmente se decidió.

- Supongo que puedo escaparme un rato.

- Muchas gracias señorita, la estaremos esperando.

Kagome colgó y les dijo a sus compañeros que se iba a tomar un café ya que había poco trabajo, a lo que los demás no pusieron ningún problema. Sabían que, de ser al contrario, Kagome nunca les habría negado un respiro para relajarse, por mucho trabajo que hubiera.

Caminaba tranquilamente hasta los ascensores, sin hacer ruido debido a sus zapatos blancos, a juego con el uniforme. Pulsó el botón número 4, el que la llevaría a saciar su curiosidad ¿Qué habría pasado con Inuyasha¿Tendría algo que ver con Sango¿O quizás es que no había hecho bien su trabajo y el chico quería poner una queja sobre ella o demandarla? Pensó con frialdad. No recordaba haber cometido ningún error mientras lo trataba pero quizás se había tomado demasiadas confianzas con él. Y por eso podría estar molesto.

Con un sonido agudo, el ascensor se detuvo abriendo sus puertas. Kagome caminó por un largo pasillo hasta que se encontró con dos grandes puertas rojas que separaban la unidad de Traumatología del resto del hospital. Respiró fuerte para coger fuerzas y las abrió. En seguida una muchacha menuda se acercó a ella.

- ¿Es usted Kagome?- la chica asintió con la cabeza – Hemos hablado antes por teléfono, me llamo Aki, el señor Taisho es mi paciente.

- ¿Qué ocurre? No entiendo porque me han llamado…

Antes de seguir hablando, la enfermera se llevó una mano a la oreja, haciendo entender a Kagome que desde donde estaban podían ser escuchadas por oídos indiscretos, sobretodo por los del cierto hanyou implicado en todo el asunto. Hizo una señal a Kagome para que la siguiera hasta un pequeño despacho y la invitó a sentarse.

- Comprendo que no entienda…A decir verdad ni siquiera entendemos nosotras lo que le pasa a este hombre. Ingresó ayer por la mañana y desde entonces no ha dejado de darnos problemas.

- ¿Se ha puesto violento? – Kagome palideció. No hubiera imaginado que ese chico pudiera ser un violento pero al escuchar que daba problemas… la enfermera de planta agitó las manos.

- No, no. No se trata de eso. El problema es que no nos deja hacerle nada. Y cuando digo nada es nada. Ni ayudarle a lavarse, ni a ponerle la medicación. Se niega en rotundo. Intentamos ponerle un tranquilizante pero parece ser que su cuerpo no lo asimiló y se quedó tan fresco como antes. Incluso intentamos con contenciones mecánicas pero se rió de nosotros.

- ¿Se rió?

- Se quedó quieto para que se las pusiéramos y en cuanto nos dimos media vuelta las había despedazado… Le dijimos que si tan mal estaba aquí que firmara el alta voluntaria pero dice que se encuentra muy cómodo en el hospital. Que así tiene una cama y comida gratis.

- ¿Y que tengo yo que ver en todo esto? – en cierto modo se estaba divirtiendo al escuchar las travesuras de hanyou y el desespero del personal.

- Bueno, el señor Taisho jura y perjura que dejará de molestar siempre y cuando hable con usted primero.

- ¿Conmigo? – Kagome estaba asombrada. Era la primera vez que alguien le pedía eso y tampoco conocía de nadie al que le hubiera pasado algo similar. Inuyasha era un ser único.

- Se lo pido por favor, señorita, intente que entre en razón.

- Puedo hablar con él si eso es lo que quiere pero no sé si servirá de mucho… ¿Cuándo tiene planeada el alta?

- Si fuera un humano tendría que estar bastante pero… siendo medio demonio y al ritmo en que está cicatrizando… lo más seguro es que vaya a quedarse un par de días como máximo. Pero no sé si tendremos paciencia para dos días más de burlas e insultos.

Kagome suspiró y se levantó de la silla, observando como se iluminaba la cara de la joven enfermera. Por su forma de hablar y comportarse, no parecía llevar mucho tiempo en la profesión. Quizás fuera miembro de la última promoción de la facultad…

- ¿Cuál es su habitación?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Inuyasha sabía que había subido. La había olido desde que ella bajó del ascensor. Y seguía teniendo ese olor tan peculiar… después había escuchado a voz de la mujer. Parecía confundida por haber tenido que subir. Pero la pequeña perra se la había llevado fuera del alcance de su portentoso oído. Aun así, sabía que la tendría delante en unos minutos, si todo iba bien.

Durante esos dos días maldijo su situación cientos de veces. Odiaba tener que permanecer encamado, con las dos piernas escayoladas, además de una muñeca. Estaba inutilizado. Al menos, gracias a su sangre demoníaca, sus fracturas se curaban con gran rapidez y sabía que en unos días podría marcharse de allí. Pensó que ya que no le quedaba otro remedio que estar hospitalizado, al menos e iba a divertir mientras permaneciera allí.

Y vaya si lo había hecho. Asustaba con gruñidos al personal más joven de la planta, se ponía a aullar en medio de la noche impidiendo que nadie descansara y luego él dormía como un tronco, se carcajeaba cuando querían lavarle y llegó a mostrar los dientes cuando le dijeron que era el momento de retirarle la sonda. Odiaba ese cacharro pero no quería que nadie le tocara 'ahí'. Ni loco. Se la pusieron porque estaba inconsciente pero mientras dominara sus actos, nadie iba a cercársele con esa intención.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta acompañados de un incremento del aroma de mujer que impregnaba el aire lo sacaron de sus ensoñaciones. Era ella. Había aceptado. Realmente era una mujer poco común. La puerta se abrió sin esperar una respuesta por su parte. Kagome entró con pasos pausados y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Inuyasha la miró disimuladamente. Vestida con el mismo uniforme que todo el mundo en ese lugar llevaba, se veía infinitamente más bonita que el resto, con el cabello recogido en un moño informal, con algunos mechones cayéndole por la nuca. Pero no podía mostrarse débil ante ella.

- ¿Acaso no sabes que debes esperar a que te inviten antes de entrar?

- ¿Acaso no sabes que hay que tener respeto por los demás?- Kagome tenía una lengua rápida y nunca tenía reparos en usarla. Pero el hanyou no se quedaba atrás.

- ¿Por qué voy a respetar a los que no me respetan a mí?

- ¿Alguien te ha ofendido? – preguntó con una sonrisa. Aquella conversación prometía ser divertida, si sabía manejarla.

- Todo el mundo desde que llegué a este maldito hospital. No soy un cachorro, no necesito que me cuiden como si lo fuera.

- Estás algo… impedido en estos momentos.

- ¡No soy un inválido, perra! – Kagome se carcajeó en su cara, lo que hizo que el hanyou enrojeciera. Esa mujer debía estar chiflada si se reía cuando la insultaban. - ¿De qué diablos te estás riendo, estúpida?

- De ti- contestó ella sin ningún complejo. – Y de tu orgullo. Está claro que no estas en condiciones de valerte enteramente por ti mismo pero aún así te niegas a aceptar la ayuda de los demás. Es divertido en una persona de tu edad Inuyasha. Eres como un niño grande.

El chico clavó las garras en el colchón, furioso. Si se hubiera encontrado en la calle y frente a un hombre, no hubiera dudado en golpearlo. Pero se trataba de una mujer así que su defensa no podían ser los puños, tenían que ser las palabras.

- ¿Y como pretenden ayudarme? Me imponen horarios para comer, para dormir… Quieren lavarme, peinarme y perfumarme ¡Soy un hombre maldita sea, no una niñita presumida!

- Creo que te sentirías más cómodo si te lavaran y, además, así no harías ese olor a sudor y suciedad tan insoportable…

- ¡El tuyo si que es un olor insoportable¡Puedo olerlo desde hace mucho rato!

- Bueno, pero eres tu el que ha pedido que yo suba mientras que el personal que te atiende tiene que olerte a ti quieran o no.

Los ojos de Inuyasha echaban chispas de la rabia mientras que los de Kagome brillaban debido a lo bien que se lo estaba pasando. Era, como bien había dicho antes, un niño grande.

- Tendrías que permitir que te asearan un poco. O, al menos, pedir si te puede ayudar un familiar o hacerlo tu mismo Inuyasha.

- ¿Me dejarían hacerlo a mí mismo? – preguntó él con ciertas dudas. No se fiaba de nadie en esa planta.

- Lo que no entiendo es porque no te lo han ofrecido antes.

Él pensó que seguramente se debía a que apenas dejaba que nadie se le acercara, mucho menos iba a dignarse a escuchar las sugerencias que tuvieran que hacerle. Kagome supo que el tema de la higiene estaba zanjado pero que aún quedaban cosas por tratar. Miró disimuladamente su reloj de pulsera calculando el tiempo del que aún disponía antes de tener que volver a bajar a Urgencias.

- ¿Por qué gruñes y aúllas por las noches¿Eres medio lobo?

- Soy un perro ¿No tienes ojos en la cara?

- Ya veo… ¿No se supone que los perros tienes que ser dóciles y obedientes?

- ¡No soy una maldita mascota! – el grito se oyó desde fuera, a pesar de que tenían la puerta cerrada. Aki, la enfermera de Inuyasha, se pudo pálida al escuchar el vocerío pero no se atrevió a entrar ¿y si llamara a seguridad? Pero las risas femeninas que le llegaron desde el otro lado de la puerta calmaron sus miedos.

- ¡Perdona, perdona! – rió mientras movía sus manos como borrando lo que acababa de decir – no quería decir eso Inuyasha…

- Pues es lo que has dicho – dijo él, ofendido, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Ese gesto hizo que los músculos de sus brazos se marcaran poderosamente debajo del pijama, algo que Kagome no pudo evitar ver y admirar. Le gustaban los hombres que estaban en buena forma. Cayó en la cuenta de que se estaba desviando del asunto que la había hecho subir a ver a Inuyasha.

- ¿Por qué querías verme¿Solo querías un poco de conversación? – Kagome se extrañó al ver como las mejillas del hanyou se coloreaban ante sus palabras. - ¿Ocurre algo?

- Se trata de… - el color de su rostro era cada vez más llamativo- de…

- Vamos, puedes decirlo tranquilamente – ella se acercó un poco a él para darle a entender que podía confiar en ella. Pero lo único que consiguió fue ponerlo más nervioso y hacer que perdiera los nervios.

- ¡Es la maldita sonda¡Eso que llevo colgando por tu maldita culpa mujer del demonio!

- ¿La sonda? Pero si acaban de decirme que te la pueden retirar ya…

- ¡Eso es el problema! No quiero que me toquen 'ahí'. ¡Prefiero que la dejen donde está a que venga un desconocido a meterme mano!

- ¿A meterte mano? Estás en un hospital Inuyasha, aquí nadie va a aprovecharse de la situación. De todas formas ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en eso? – se temía lo peor. Y lo peor fue lo que llegó.

- ¡Tu la pusiste! – la atacó clavando sus ojos en los de ella.

- La necesitabas. Pero ¿no decías que la odiabas y que querías quitártela? Así serás independiente para hacer tus necesidades…

- ¡No quiero que nadie me toque!

Kagome no entendía nada. Él odiaba la sonda, la culpaba a ella por habérsela puesto… pero no permitía que se la quitaran. Que chico tan complicado.

- Decídete Inuyasha ¿Quieres que te la quiten o no?

- ¡Claro!

- Pues entonces llamaré a la enfermera para que la retire.

Se dio la vuelta pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar la puerta, la voz del hanyou la hizo detenerse.

- Tú eres enfermera. Y como fuiste tú la que la puso… - la joven se dio la vuelta lentamente, enfocando sus oscuros ojos en los del hanyou.

- ¿Me has hecho venir para que te la quite yo?

- ¡Ya me has visto desnudo y no te ha influido¡Tú no vas a pasarte!

- Inuyasha, hay enfermeros en esta planta. Y ninguno va a aprovecharse de la situación Yo trabajo en urgencias y esto no es parte de mi trabajo. De todas formas, el otro día parecía que no tenías problemas para enseñar tus intimidades.

- Esto es diferente.

Kagome se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, dejando a un chico profundamente sonrojado. Aki salió a su encuentro para preguntarle lo que Inuyasha le había dicho. Después de conocer toda la conversación, la miró con ojos de súplica.

- Si no se la quitamos no podrá irse de alta.

- Pero no es correcto que lo haga yo… Ya no está bajo mi cargo, si pasara algo…

- ¡Yo me haré responsable de todo! – la cortó Aki. Estaba desesperada por librarse de Inuyasha. Le daba miedo. Kagome solo suspiró.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Inuyasha esta tumbado, con la mirada fija en el techo de la habitación, con las piernas en el aire sujetas por hilos. Su respiración estaba muy agitada y las mejillas volvían a estar del color de la grana. Unos minutos entes, Kagome había entrado a la habitación sin llamar siquiera y le había ordenado que se estuviera quieto ya que tenía prisa por marcharse y lo que iba a hacer era una excepción y no pensaba repetirlo por mucho que llamaran. Inuyasha la miró de reojo. Estaba buscando algo en el carro que había traído con ella. Desde su posición, se fijó en la estrecha cintura y la curvatura de sus caderas. Seguramente tendría cachorros con facilidad, debido a su constitución física. Después su mirada bajó hasta el firme trasero y tuvo que tragar saliva con dificultad. Seguro que hacía ejercicio.

- Empecemos.

Una sola palabra puso más nervioso al hanyou de lo que había estado en toda su vida. Kagome se dio la vuelta cargando con unos pequeños paquetes que dejó en la cama, al alcance de su mano. Lo primero que hizo fue destapar la parte inferior del hanyou, lo que lo puso taquicárdico.

-¿Qué demonios haces?

- Tengo que destaparte. No puedo hacerlo bajo las sábanas. – Kagome no se dio cuenta del doble sentido que podían tener sus palabras hasta que vo que él se reía por lo bajo. Bueno, al menos estaba más relajado.

Inuyasha no la miraba pero la sentía moverse a sus pies. Aún así no se atrevía a abrir los ojos y los mantenía cerrados con fuerza.

- Relájate y respira hondo.

Que fácil de decir, seguro que a ella nunca le habían puesto una de esas. Y seguro que estaba disfrutando por hacerle sufrir. Aún así decidió obedecer, al menos en lo que a respirar se refería. Inspiró una vez y, al espirar, sitió como ella le tomaba el miembro con firmeza. Dio un respingo.

- Tranquilo, ya casi estamos.

¿Cómo podía estar tranquilo mientras una mujer le estaba tocando 'ahí'? Estaba a punto de decirle que lo dejara, que no quería que se la quitara ella cuando sintió un cosquilleo extraño. Cuando abrió los ojos ella ya se estaba quitando los guantes y los tiraba a la papelera.

- ¿Has terminado? – no se lo creía ¿Tan fácil había sido?

- Te dije que ya estaba. – Empujó suavemente el carro y le miró.- ¿Dejarás que se ocupen de ti tus enfermeras? – el hanyou asintió con la cabeza, sin apartar su mirada del rostro sereno de ella. Al parecer, ni se había inmutado al verle desnudo de nuevo. Quizás era cierto eso de que no tenía sentimientos. Pero entonces ella se giró y, sonriéndole, le deseó que se mejorara.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Inuyasha se movía en sueños mientras el sudor bañaba sus sábanas. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla. En ella veía a Kagome, pero no vestida de enfermera, sino con un uniforme de colegiala y una cartera en la mano. La chica sacaba algo de su bolsillo. Una piruleta. Lo peor vino después, cuando ella comenzó a lamerla de forma provocativa, mostrando sus blancos dientes y pasándose la lengua por los labios, todo eso sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos.

Luego le ordenó que se estuviera quieto ya que tenía prisa por marcharse y lo que iba a hacer era una excepción y no pensaba repetirlo por mucho que llamaran. Inuyasha parpadeó ya que eso le era muy familiar. Se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la misma escena que había tenido lugar esa tarde cuando ella le destapó y le agarró su miembro con la mano. La miró, ligeramente asustado, y ella le devolvió una mirada lasciva. Justo antes de inclinarse sobre su cuerpo y…

Inuyasha se despertó sobresaltado, quedándose sentado en la cama por la impresión. Acababa de tener un sueño caliente con una mujer a la que apenas había visto dos veces… era inconcebible. Nunca le había pasado nada similar, ni siquiera con Kikyo. Mucho menos con ninguna otra. Entonces ¿Por qué con esa enfermera impertinente¿Acaso era su olor¿Su forma de tratarlo, con confianza?

Se volvió a tumbar y no pudo evitar ver como la sábana formaba un pico a la altura de su entrepierna. Perfecto. No era de extrañar que estuviera excitado, sobretodo después de la imagen de ella sobre su cuerpo. Pero, por el ruido que empezaba a escucharse fuera, no debía faltar mucho para que entrara el pesado de turno ofreciéndole el desayuno. Y, dada su situación, no podía darse la vuelta tranquilamente ni tampoco desfogarse. Lo primero porque tenía las piernas sujetas por hilos y si los rompía seguramente sus heridas no sanarían bien. La segunda cosa porque se notaría demasiado de que estaban manchadas las sábanas. Y no quería pasar esa vergüenza. Pero entonces vio el agua que le habían dejado junto a la cama la noche anterior.

Cuando un chico entró con una bandeja en las manos lo encontró estrujando una botella vacía y con el cuerpo chorreando agua de arriba abajo. Lo miró sin atreverse a preguntar mientras que Inuyasha se encogía de hombros.

- Tenía calor.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Sango estaba tomando un té en una cafetería bien situada en una calle comercial del centro de Tokio. Oyó a alguien que la llamaba. Era Kagome. Habían quedado para comer después de meses sin verse. Después de saludarse y ponerse al día de lo que había ocurrido en sus vidas (el nuevo novio de Sango, la reciente compra de un piso por parte de Kagome…), empezaron a hablar de temas triviales. Y, como no, acabó saliendo el nombre de Inuyasha en la conversación.

- Le dieron el alta hace apenas unos días y ya está como si nada, tan chulito como siempre – Kagome se rió al recordar la forma de hablar y comportarse del hanyou.

- ¿Cómo lo conociste?

- Practica artes marciales en el gimnasio. Por cierto, podrías pasarte un día a golpear un poco el saco, hace tiempo que no entrenas. – Kagome bebió un poco de su café

- Es verdad, ahora me limito a correr… Quizás me pase un día de estos. Para descargar tensiones.

- Deberías porque ya me dirás para que pagas un gimnasio si nunca apareces. ¿Acaso hay alguien que te mantenga ocupada?- Kagome se rió con ganas. Su amiga siempre que podía le hacía insinuaciones acerca de su vida sexual. Ambas eran muy liberales en ese tema y hablaban sin tapujos.- ¿Hojo se ha decidido ya?

- ¿Hojo? Es demasiado tímido para mi gusto…Prefiero un hombre que tenga seguridad en si mismo. - Sango se entusiasmó.

- ¿Recuerdas nuestro juego Kagome? – Sacó un boli de su bolso e hizo una raya en la servilleta de papel, delimitando dos columnas y en la parte alta de cada una escribió pros y contras – Veamos como han cambiado nuestros gustos sobre hombres.

- Sango que ya somos mayorcitas para esto… Empiezas tú

_PROS: seguridad en sí mismo, atractivo, fiel, cariñoso, sincero, sentido del humor_

_CONTRAS: timidez, soso, que le entusiasme la política, sucio, descuidado, eyaculador precoz_

- ¡Sango! Te has pasado con eso de eyaculador precoz ¿no te parece?

- ¿Acaso tu saldrías con un hombre que no te durara ni dos minutos? – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros. Kagome no pudo evitar darle la razón a su amiga. Recordó que su primer novio había sido desastroso en el dormitorio… aunque ese no había sido el motivo de su ruptura ni mucho menos. – Añadiré algo en los pros: que sea fantástico en la cama. Así, entre risas y bromas, pasaron gran parte de la tarde. Ninguna de las dos trabajaba esa tarde de modo que decidieron alargar su encuentro y pasearon hasta la casa de Sango, que no quedaba muy lejos de donde estaban. Pero les aguardaba una sorpresa.

Cuando se abrió la puerta, encontraron el suelo de ala casa cubierto de pétalos de rosas y un aroma a velas perfumadas que lo inundaba todo.

- Creo que hay alguien en tu casa, Sango…

Antes de que Sango pudiera contestar una voz masculina las tomó desprevenidas.

- Sanguito, mi amor, prepárate porque esta tarde te voy a volver loca

Un chico salió al pasillo completamente desnudo y se paró de golpe al ver que su novia no venía sola. Tenía los ojos azules y el pelo recogido en una pequeña coleta, además de un cuerpo de atleta. Haciéndose cargo de su nula vestimenta, se cubrió sus partes con las manos mientras saludaba ligeramente con la cabeza.

- Ho…Hola Sango, hehe, no sabía que venías acompañada.

Sango, con las mejillas ligeramente encarnadas, le tendió su abrigo al chico para que pudiera cubrirse un poco más.

- Ella es Kagome. Kagome, éste es Miroku, mi chico.

Kagome se reía ante la situación. Caro que no era ella la que se encontraba desnuda frente a un desconocido.

- ¿Kagome¿La enfermera¿Tú fuiste quien atendió a Inuyasha verdad?

- No sabía que fuera tan famosa…

- Miroku estaba con nosotros en Nochevieja, cuando atropellaron a Inuyasha. – Aclaró Sango.

- Bueno, encantada de conocerte Miroku pero creo que es hora de que me vaya. Me pasaré un día de estos por el gimnasio Sango.

Cuando la puerta se cerró y la pareja estuvo a solas, Miroku se atrevió a decir lo que había estado pensando desde que vio a esa chica.

- Tienes una amiga preciosa Sango.

La respuesta que recibió fue una sonora bofetada.

- Pero Sanguito… Lo decía por Inuyasha… Creo que le gustó.

- Lo que tú digas Miroku, ahora recoge toda esta basura. Lo quiero limpio en diez minutos. Y después ya me explicarás como demonios has entrado en mi casa si yo en ningún momento te he dado una copia de las llaves.

Miroku suspiró. Sango tenía muy mal carácter cuando a él se le ocurría hablar o mirar a otras mujeres. Pero tenía que reconocer que esos celos le encantaban. Dejó el abrigo en el armario y, todavía desnudo, se puso a limpiar. Conociendo a Sango, quizás la tarde no estaba del todo perdida.

**CONTINUARA**

**Segundo capi... Gracias por los ánimos. Todavía nio ha empezado la calentura aunque ya se pueden ver unas trazas, sobretodo en inuyasha...**

**Besos, catumy**


	3. Chapter 3

Aunque la historia es idea mía, los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los he tomado prestados… Pero es un secreto, no aviséis al FBI ni nada por el estilo.

**CUIDANDO DE TU CORAZON**

Después de una noche extremadamente fría, el sol comenzaba a asomarse tímidamente entre los edificios, acariciando con suavidad los rostros de los transeúntes más madrugadores. Kagome era uno de ellos. Había cogido la costumbre de salir a correr temprano los días en que no tenía turno de mañana. Después, volvía a casa, se daba una ducha caliente y ya estaba lista para sus actividades cotidianas.

Llevaba puestos unos gruesos guantes de lana, con una bufanda a juego ya que, a pesar de estar realizando ejercicio, el pantalón deportivo y la sudadera no eran suficientes para resguardarla de las bajas temperaturas de la primera hora de la mañana. El pelo bailoteaba sobre su cabeza al mismo ritmo que su trote, luchando por soltarse del despreocupado recogido que había improvisado antes de salir de su casa.

Siguiendo su acostumbrada ruta, penetró en un parque cercano a su casa. Le gustaba el contacto con la naturaleza. Vio a un grupo de gente haciendo estiramientos de yoga sobre el césped y se cruzó con algunos corredores como ella. Por lo demás, el parque estaba vacío y ella lo agradecía. La soledad la ayudaba a pensar en sus cosas.

Se acercaba el cumpleaños de su madre y lo más probable sería que ella la invitara a cenar al templo. Y ya llevaba varios años poniendo como excusa que tenía que trabajar. Claro que después la invitaba al cine o a cenar ellas dos solas, pero Kagome hacía muchos años que evitaba a toda costa visitar el viejo templo de los Higurashi. Demasiados recuerdos. Pero, al parecer, ese año no iba a quedarle más remedio que asistir. Estaba avisada desde una semana antes así que no tendría problemas para cambiar el turno con alguna compañera. De modo que tendría que ser fuerte y enfrentarse a sus temores, aunque solo fuera durante un rato. No podía volver a decepcionar a su madre, que estaba tan ilusionada por su visita.

Iba muy concentrada en sus pensamientos, prestando la justa atención a su entorno para no tropezar con alguna piedra o bordillo. Y un poco más de atención le hubiera ahorrado lo que vino después. Sin saber como, sintió un fuerte golpe en su costado y algo bastante grande le cayó encima, arrastrándola hasta el suelo. Por suerte pudo colocar las manos de forma que su cabeza no golpeó contra el suelo pero lo que fuera que la había golpeado aterrizó sobre su espalda. Escuchó voces masculinas discutiendo, una de ellas extremadamente cerca, justo en su oído.

- ¿Ya estás cansado chucho?

- ¡Vete al infierno lobo estúpido!

Kagome abrió los ojos, asustada. ¿Dónde se había metido? Pero si era el parque de siempre, no precisamente un lugar frecuentado por bandas callejeras ni nada por el estilo. Soltó un grito de dolor cuando el peso que descansaba sobre ella se movió bruscamente. Giró la cabeza lo que pudo desde su posición y se encontró con unos ojos dorados que la miraban con curiosidad. Al menos ahora sabía que lo que estaba encima de ella era un chico.

- Vigila tus aterrizajes chucho, un día vas a lastimar a alguien – la primera voz sonó más cerca que antes. Seguramente el chico estaba acercándose.

- Creo que ya lo he hecho.

Kagome solo quería era poderse marchar de allí.

- ¿Te importa? Estás destrozando mi espalda.

El muchacho se retiró inmediatamente de encima de ella y después estiró de la sudadera de ella para ayudarla a ponerse en pie. El rápido viaje la mareó un poco pero, al menos ya no estaba en el suelo. Comprobó que tenía todos los huesos en su sitio, aunque el hombro la estaba matando. El golpe había sido fuerte.

- ¡Inuyasha! – la voz de un niño llamó la atención de Kagome. ¿Inuyasha? Ella conocía ese nombre de algo. Miró al chico que tenía al lado. Estaba rígido y no la miraba pero era fácil reconocerle. Esa cabellera blanca, con dos orejas de perro en lo alto de su cabeza, esos profundos ojos dorados, eran difíciles de olvidar. Era el muchacho del accidente en Año Nuevo.

- ¡Yo te conozco! – gritó mientras lo señalaba con el dedo.

- Kagome, preciosa ¿te ha hecho daño este energúmeno? – un chico salió de la nada y le tomó las manos enguantadas. Ella, después del susto inicial, se detuvo a mirarlo mientras trataba de separarse disimuladamente. Por la forma de sus orejas sabía que se trataba de un demonio. Llevaba el pelo largo recogido en una coleta alta y tenía unos ojos muy azules que la miraban descaradamente. Tampoco le fue difícil reconocer esa sonrisa lobuna.

- Kouga. No, no te preocupes estoy bien. – soltó las manos del agarre del lobo. Un youkai más pequeño se aproximó a ella. Tenía una cola pelirroja y patas de animal. Le hizo una pequeña reverencia a la muchacha.

- Le pido disculpas en nombre de Inuyasha. Aunque sea un tonto y un cabeza de chorlito, nunca haría daño a… - la parrafada del pequeño fue interrumpida por un golpe en la cabeza por parte del hanyou.

- ¡No te disculpes por mi! Soy capaz de hacerlo por mí mismo.

- ¿Y por que no estás haciéndolo? – lo desafió el pequeño, con lágrimas en los ojos. El hanyou se quedó callado y miró a Kagome de reojo. Por suerte, ella ya no les prestaba atención ya que Kouga la había pasado un brazo por encima de los hombros y la alejaba de la discusión.

- ¿Estás segura de que estás bien Kagome? Mi consulta está cerca, puedo examinarte si quieres.

- Solo ha sido el golpe, estoy bien. – No le apetecía nada que el lobo le pusiera las garras encima.

- De todas formas me preocupa. Tu delicada espalda no es el lugar más adecuado para que aterrice nadie. Especialmente si soy yo quien ha lanzado el proyectil – el tono de su voz rebelaba la intención del lobo en remarcar su masculinidad – Podría darte hora para que vengas a darte un masaje. No te cobraré nada, por supuesto.

Inuyasha y Shippo se quedaron asombrados de la facilidad con la que Kouga trataba a las mujeres. Y nunca se le había resistido ninguna. Al menos, hasta ese momento.

- Eres muy amable Kouga – la chica pudo romper finalmente el contacto con el lobo – Pero no será necesario. – miró su reloj de pulsera. – Tengo que irme.

- Me rompes el corazón querida Kagome. A cambio ¿Qué te parece si cenamos juntos esta semana? Conozco un restaurante que…

- ¡Lo siento tengo prisa! – Kagome ya estaba corriendo de nuevo y agitaba el brazo por encima de la cabeza a modo de despedida. El lobo siempre la estaba poniendo en compromisos de ese estilo y ella tenía que ingeniarse mil excusas para no tener que salir con él. Pero él no aceptaba un no por respuesta, a pesar de que ella ya le hubiera dejado claro que no quería salir con él. Desde lo ocurrido entre ellos años atrás, había procurado mantener las distancias con el lobo.

Kouga se giró hacia Inuyasha.

- ¡Chucho del demonio! Si le llegas a hacer algo a esa mujer te hubiera convertido en salchichas. ¿Es que no puedes tener más cuidado en donde aterrizas?

- Te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que me lanzó por los aires

- Has estado a punto de estropear todos los avances que he hecho con ella durante más de un mes. Como después de hoy no quiera volver a verme, me las pagarás.

- ¿Avances? Keh - Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos – Entonces antes de que 'avanzaras' ella debía de correr al otro extremo de la calle cuando te veía aparecer ¿no lobo estúpido?

Kouga agarró la ropa del hanyou y él hizo lo mismo con la de su adversario, forcejeando para tirarse el uno al otro al suelo. Shippo los miraba con una gota de sudor resbalando por su cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kouga e Inuyasha se conocieron en un instituto exclusivo para Youkais. Podría decirse que eran amigos aunque la verdad era que se pasaban el día peleando. Desde el primer momento se habían declarado la guerra. Kouga era el típico ligón, seguro de sí mismo y con facilidad para impresionar a las chicas. Inuyasha, en cambio, era callado y solitario. Algunas youkais se sentían atraídas por él pero el chico nunca les prestaba atención. Inuyasha odiaba la arrogancia del lobo mientras que Kouga nunca había podido soportar que no tuviera que esforzarse nada para atraer a las mujeres. Esa aura misteriosa del hanyou lo sacaba de quicio.

Después del instituto habían seguido caminos diferentes. Kouga consiguió el título de fisioterapeuta y abrió un consultorio que tenía fama entre todos aquellos que no tenían reparos en que los atendiera alguien de su especie. Inuyasha, por su parte, trabajaba en lo que le iba saliendo. Nunca fue un buen estudiante por lo que decidió ponerse a trabajar tan pronto terminó la enseñanza obligatoria. En la actualidad se encontraba trabajando como mensajero, lo que le permitía poner un plato de comida sobre la mesa mientras se planteaba que iba a hacer con su vida.

Los dos 'amigos' tenían algo en común. Les gustaba pelear. Sobretodo si era el uno contra el otro. Así, solían quedar al amanecer un par de días a la semana y luchaban hasta cansarse, ya que el resultado siempre había sido empate. Y esa mañana había sido una de las elegidas para desahogar sus tensiones.

La pelea había comenzado normalmente, un par de insultos, unos golpes que daban al aire… Shippo, como siempre, observaba desde una distancia prudencial. El pequeño youkai siempre se escapaba para verlos pelear a pesar de las protestas de su abuela Kaede y había llegado a considerarse parte de ese ritual llevado a cabo por los dos poderosos hombres. Shippo ejercía, por decirlo de alguna forma el papel de árbitro en sus peleas.

Después del calentamiento comenzaron los golpes de verdad. Kouga era más rápido que el hanyou pero éste compensaba su ligera desventaja con fuerza bruta. Pero algo extraño había ocurrido durante esa pelea. En la mitad de un agarre, Inuyasha se había desconcentrado. Y el lobo, claro está, usó eso en su beneficio y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el camino. Después se maldijo mil veces al comprobar que debajo del perro había una mujer. Nada más y nada menos que Kagome.

- Dime perro… - Se encontraban tomándose un café caliente en la cafetería de Kaede, como solían hacer siempre después de sus peleas – ¿De que conoces a Kagome? – el hanyou se puso rígido.

- ¿Cómo sabes que la conozco?

- Déjame pensar… Creo que fue el pequeño detalle de que ella gritaba que te conocía mientras te señalaba con el dedo. ¿Me lo vas a contar o tendré que sonsacarte información a patadas?

- ¡Keh! – El hanyou se cruzó de brazos – La conocí en urgencias el día del accidente. – Ni loco iba a contarle a Kouga que ella lo vio desnudo varias veces. Ni que había tenido pensamientos y sueños calientes con esa mujer. Ni que todavía recordaba el teléfono que escuchó que le daba a Sango.

- ¿Ella te atendió? – Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza – Eres afortunado chucho. Por una vez, me hubiera gustado estar en tu pellejo para tener a Kagome cuidando de mí.

- ¿De que la conoces tú? – Inuyasha realizó verdaderos esfuerzos para no gruñir.

- Coincidíamos en las fiestas de la facultad. Tanto la de enfermería como la de fisioterapia están en el mismo edificio. La verdad es que me llamó la atención desde la primera vez. Tan segura de sí misma… - el lobo se perdió en sus pensamientos durante un minuto – Salimos juntos un par de veces pero una noche perdí un poco el control y quise llevármela al asiento trasero de mi coche. Me pateó tan fuerte la entrepierna que todavía me duele. Después me dijo que no soportaba a los hombres como yo y se marchó con la cabeza bien alta, sin llorar ni mirar atrás.

- Una chica con carácter – El hanyou deseaba haber estado en esa noche para haberle dado una paliza al lobo.

- Eso es precisamente lo que más me gusta de ella, aparte de que es preciosa. No todas las humanas se atreven a salir con un youkai y mucho menos a enfrentarse a él.

- ¿Qué pasó después de eso?- Shippo esta repentinamente a su lado, escuchando toda la historia. El niño tenía la habilidad de meterse siempre en asuntos ajenos.

- Al cabo de unos días la encontré de nuevo y le pedí disculpas por lo que pasó. Nos veíamos de vez en cuando pero nunca volvimos a estar solos. Creo que nunca me perdonó. Pero desde que empezó a trabajar en el Sengoku empecé a verla más a menudo y estoy tratando de conseguir una cita aunque es una mujer dura de pelar. Bueno, ya te he contado la historia de mi vida chucho. – Se levanto de su silla – Es hora de que me vaya a trabajar. Nos vemos la semana que viene. Mismo sitio, misma hora.

Inuyasha se quedó con Shippo. Estaba pensando que daría cualquier cosa por que ella no aceptara nunca una cita con Kouga y el youkai pareció leerle el pensamiento.

- No creo que ella esté interesada en Kouga. ¿Por qué no le pides que salga contigo?

- ¿Y por que iba a pedírselo? – El color subió a las mejillas del hanyou.

- Te desconcentraste por ella. – Reveló el pequeño con los brazos cruzados y semblante pensativo.

- ¿Qué? – un ligero tic apareció en la ceja derecha del hanyou.

- Mientras peleabas con Kouga perdiste la concentración. Fue justo antes de que te lanzara por los aires. ¿La habías olido? La abuela Kaede dice que los demonios reconocemos a nuestras parejas mediante el olor. Dice que seguramente te pasó eso.

- Dile a tu abuela que se meta en sus asuntos. ¿Por qué tienes que contarle todo? No me interesa que esa vieja sepa nada de mi vida privada.

- ¡Eres un idiota Inuyasha!

- ¿Qué? Si es vieja hay que reconocerlo.

Shippo lo fulminaba con la mirada. Inuyasha siempre se metía con su abuela por ser mayor y con él por ser pequeño. Pero su orgullo de youkai clamaba venganza. Miró por la ventana y encontró el modo ideal para hacerle pagar todas sus humillaciones. Dio un salto y golpeó con toda su fuerza la dura cabeza del hanyou para después salir corriendo hacia la calle. Inuyasha, maldiciendo, trató de seguirlo pero una voz firme se lo impidió.

- Inuyasha ni se te ocurra volver a marcharte sin pagar. – Kaede conocía al chico desde que éste era pequeño por lo que se tomaba ciertas confianzas con él.

- Keh, la culpa la tiene ese cachorro del demonio. ¡Se lo devolveré a pedacitos! – de mala gana, sacó un billete de su bolsillo y lo dejó sobre la barra, odiando a Kouga por haberse marchado sin pagar su parte.

Salió a la calle y olfateó el aire. Si Shippo pensaba que podría escaparse después de haberle golpeado, estaba muy equivocado

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nada más salir de la cafetería, Shippo echó a correr calle abajo. Tenía que darse prisa si quería que su plan surgiera efecto. Nada más girar la esquina la vio. Era la muchacha de la mañana, esa que atraía a Inuyasha. Sonrió.

- ¡Señorita Kagome!

La muchacha desvió la mirada del escaparate que estaba estudiando y se encontró con un pequeño youkai que corría hacia ella. ¿De que lo conocía? El pequeño se detuvo frente a ella. Tenía la respiración agitada y el corazón a mil por hora pero tenía que apresurarse a hablar antes de que Inuyasha lo atrapara.

- ¿Es a mi a quien llamas?- Kagome se acuclilló para estar a la altura del cachorro. _"Perfecto"_ pensó Shippo.

- Verá señorita…

- Llámame Kagome. No soy tan mayor como para que me trates de usted. – le sonrió y el pequeño se sintió algo cohibido. Pero el olor de Inuyasha estaba cada vez más cerca.

- Ka-Kagome, quería disculparme por lo de esta mañana. Esos dos bestias con los que estaba se olvidan de lo que les rodea cuando se pelean.

- No es necesario que te disculpes por eso pequeño. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Me llamo Shippo. – Tenía que darse prisa, Inuyasha estaba muy cerca – Kagome, tengo algo que decirte pero tiene que quedar entre nosotros. Verás – le hizo un gesto para que se acercara, como si tuviera algún secreto que contarle. Kagome se acercó, llena de curiosidad – Inuyasha está enamorado de ti.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡Te tengo Shippo! – Una voz masculina rugió inesperadamente cerca de ellos.

Inuyasha dobló la esquina a todo correr, esperando encontrarse con Shippo por lo que no estaba preparado para lo que encontró en medio del camino. A una mujer acuclillada en medio de su camino. Inevitablemente, chocó contra ella, cayendo ambos al suelo. Esta vez Kagome no pudo amortiguar su caída con las manos ya que cayó de espaldas con el hanyou sobre ella. Sus caras quedaron muy cerca, a pocos centímetros. Se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos.

- Espero que no me tires al suelo cada vez que nos veamos. – Kagome rompió el silencio. Había mucha gente mirando la escena y se sentía un poco avergonzada. No era habitual que la gente se tumbara en medio de la calle. Inuyasha reaccionó y se levantó de golpe. Kagome estiró una mano para que la ayudara a levantarse y él la tomó con fuerza, para ponerla de pie inmediatamente. – Gracias.

Inuyasha deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra. Había caído sobre ella no una, si no dos veces. La vio frotarse la cabeza haciendo una mueca de dolor.

- ¿Siempre vas tan rápido?

- ¿Y tu siempre te agachas en medio de la calle? – el hanyou se puso a la defensiva.

- ¡Oye! Eres tu el que me ha arrollado, deberías disculparte.

- Y tú deberías tener más reflejos. – se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda.

- Olvídalo, será mejor que me marche antes de que me arrastres por toda la manzana.

Inuyasha la veía marcharse, con la mano todavía frotándose la zona golpeada. Además, parecía que cojeaba un poco. No le extrañaba ya que el golpe había sido bastante fuerte. Y ella había caído sobre el duro suelo. Se estremeció al recordar la sensación del pequeño cuerpo de la mujer bajo el suyo. Solo habían sido unos segundos pero fueron más que suficientes. El olor de ella estaba metido dentro de su nariz. Shippo, que había desaparecido durante el encuentro, se subió al hombro del hanyou y le gritó en la oreja con todas sus fuerzas:

- ¡Le he dicho que estabas enamorado de ella!

Inuyasha se volvió queriendo despedazar al pequeño youkai pero solo encontró una calle vacía. Volvió a girarse a la posición inicial y descubrió que todavía podía ver a Kagome caminando entre la gente. Si lo que decía Shippo era verdad… Maldiciendo su suerte, persiguió a la chica entre la gente.

- ¡Perra! Quiero decir ¡Kagome!

Cuando Kagome se dio cuenta de quien corría detrás de ella, se giró en redondo y estiró el brazo, colocando la mano extendida hacia arriba, como un guardia de tráfico. Inuyasha se paró en seco y se quedó mirando esa postura estática.

- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, parar el tráfico?

- No quiero más caídas por hoy, si no te importa.

Los ojos de color chocolate brillaban dando luz a la cara y el cabello seguía recogido. Inuyasha se preguntó que aspecto tendría la mujer al levantarse cada mañana.

- ¿Has venido a disculparte? – preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué demonios te ha dicho Shippo? – ignoró su pregunta y la tomó por los hombros, sacudiéndola ligeramente. Ella conservó la calma.

- No soy un muñeco de trapo ¿sabes? – Inuyasha la soltó inmediatamente. - ¿Shippo? Estaba diciéndome algo justo antes de que me cayeras encima.

- Lo que te ha dicho de mí es mentira. – Kagome le lanzó una mirada interrogante - ¡No estoy enamorado de ti!

- Me alegro. – Inuyasha no esperaba esa respuesta.

- Co… ¿Cómo que te alegras?

- Tengo por regla no salir con mis pacientes.

- Las reglas están para romperse.

- ¿Es una proposición? – Ella se puso las manos en las caderas. Inuyasha reaccionó de inmediato.

- Keh, ya te gustaría, perra.

- Seguro… - murmuró distraídamente. Inuyasha no estaba nada mal físicamente pero, a pesar de que era un chico original y seguro de si mismo, tenía una arrogancia excesiva que conseguía ponerla nerviosa.

- ¿A que viene ese tono? Si me lo propongo podría conseguir a la mujer que quisiera, incluyéndote a ti.

- ¿Piensas proponértelo? – lo miró de arriba abajo aprobatoriamente. Él se quedó callado – No amenaces con cosas que no estás dispuesto a cumplir.

- Quien eres tú para decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

- Por fin vuelves a comportarte como en el hospital – Inuyasha se sonrojó. De nuevo estaba tratándole como a un niño.

- ¡Podría demostrarte que no soy un cachorro! – Amenazó - ¡Pero te advierto que no te gustaría comprobarlo!

- ¿Tan malo eres? – Inuyasha tardó un segundo en reaccionar. Había un doble sentido en las palabras de la mujer. Pero, como buen hombre que era, se lo tomó por la vía más fácil. Ella todavía no sabía hasta donde era capaz de llegar Inuyasha Taisho.

- No se con cuantos hombres te has acostado pero te aseguro que con ninguno lo pasarías como conmigo.

- No lo dudo – fue la extraña respuesta de ella ¿Qué quería decir con 'no lo dudo'? Que seguro que él sería mejor o que iba a ser un completo desastre. La extraña sonrisa de la mujer no revelaba nada.

- ¡Eres un témpano de hielo! – creyó insultarla con eso pero Kagome se encogió de hombros. – Sabía que estaba en lo cierto cuando te dije que eras una amargada sin sentimientos.

- Piensa lo que quieras. – Miro su reloj de pulsera – Tengo que irme. Si volvemos a vernos resiste la tentación de tirarte encima de mí. – bromeó con él acariciándole el cabello como se suele hacer con los niños pequeños. Inuyasha perdió los papeles.

- ¡El hielo puede ser derretido con un fuego lo suficiente fuerte! – ella se volvió y le sonrió con dulzura.

- Puedes intentarlo pero no te prometo nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tres días después de ese encuentro Inuyasha se encontraba en el gimnasio de Sango, entrenándose con unas pesas que apenas le costaba trabajo levantar. Tendría que pedirle a la muchacha que le consiguiera otras más pesadas.

Durante esos días el hanyou había intentado no pensar en Kagome ni en sus enigmáticas palabras. Él siempre se mostraba duro delante de la gente pero esa mujer conseguía desarmarle con solo una sonrisa. Y cuando lo miró de esa forma… Creyó ver un pequeño resplandor de deseo en el fondo de esos ojos chocolates. Claro, que él tenía poca experiencia en miradas de ese tipo. Poca por no decir ninguna. Solo Kikyo había querido salir con él. Claro que en el caso de Kikyo, las cosas no habían salido demasiado bien. Y prefería no arriesgarse con Kagome, aunque tenía que reconocer que la chica le gustaba. Tenía un carácter inusual, por decirlo de alguna forma, y no se echaba atrás ante nada. Ni siquiera ante un lobo salido como la noche en la que ocurrió el incidente que Kouga le había contado. Y tampoco ante él mismo.

Eran aproximadamente las doce de la noche y estaba solo en el local, exceptuado a Sango que estaba en su despacho realizando unas cuentas. Al ser buenos amigos, la chica le permitía quedarse entrenando fuera del horario establecido para los socios, con la condición de que después la ayudara a cerrar. Él solía quedarse siempre que Sango tenía trabajo ya que no se fiaba de dejarla sola a esas horas de la noche, a pesar de que la muchacha peleaba muy bien. En realidad, era muy probable que huera mejor que Miroku, solo que nunca se habían atrevido a comprobarlo. De todas formas, él aprovechaba para relajarse con las máquinas hasta que Miroku iba a recogerla y se iban a cenar los tres juntos. Aunque últimamente Inuyasha se estaba sintiendo un poco incómodo ante las constantes manifestaciones de afecto de Miroku hacia su novia.

Escuchó un golpe en la puerta de entrada y sus sentidos se pusieron alerta. Si alguien intentaba entrar a robar o algo peor iba a salir escaldado. Después escuchó la voz de Sango hablando con alguien, una mujer seguramente, dándole permiso para que entrara al establecimiento. Su primera intención fue ignorar el suceso. Si Sango quería dejar entrar a alguien más, él no tenía ningún derecho a decir nada. Pero al escuchar unos fuertes golpes contra lo que parecía un saco de boxeo, la curiosidad pudo más que él.

Silenciosamente abandonó la sala donde se realizaban los ejercicios con máquinas y caminó hasta la zona de boxeo. Era una gran sala con un ring en el centro y algunos accesorios de entrenamiento en las paredes. Al fondo, en el saco de boxeo había una pequeña figura lanzando sus puños descubiertos con furia. Era una mujer, como le había parecido al principio. Se acercó un poco más para tener una visión completa de la boxeadora. Era Kagome. Llevaba un pantalón vaquero y un jersey gris, además de unas botas de tacón. No era el vestuario más adecuado para hacer ejercicio.

De pronto, la muchacha se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y se abrazó al saco. Su respiración estaba agitada y el hanyou pudo notar un olor salado, de lágrimas. Pero solo cuando escuchó un sollozo con claridad fue capaz de despegar sus pies del suelo.

- No llores. – ella levantó la vista, asustada por la intromisión y lo miró largamente mientras él se acercaba poco a poco. Lo último que quería en esos momentos era un nuevo enfrentamiento con el hanyou. No estaba en condiciones para esconderse detrás de su acostumbrada armadura helada.

Inuyasha solo llevaba un pantalón corto y una camiseta deportiva pegada a su torso debido al sudor. Se arrodilló a su lado mientras ella se limpiaba las lágrimas son el dorso de una mano mientras que la otra seguía fuertemente agarrada a la tela del saco. Parecía tan vulnerable que Inuyasha tuvo que reprimir las ganas de abrazarla y consolarla.

- He venido a ver a Sango y… - ella empezó a hablar para quitarle tensión al ambiente pero una mano acariciando un mechón que le escapaba de la trenza la hizo callar.

- No hace falta que me des explicaciones Kagome.

La muchacha soltó el saco y colocó ambas manos sobre su regazo. Estaba más relajada después de haberse desahogado con el saco de boxeo, como solía hacer cuando era una adolescente. Ya no quedaban restos de lágrimas en sus ojos. Le mantuvo la mirada al chico.

- No sé por que pero me siento más tranquila ahora.

- Golpear el saco ayuda a eliminar tensiones.

- No se trata de eso. – ella seguía mirándole fijamente, como si buscara algo más allá de sus ojos. Pareció darse cuenta de su descaro y desvió la mirada a un lado. Se formó un silencio incómodo.

- ¿Un mal día? – preguntó él para romper el hielo.

- Horrible. – ella miró al suelo. Al parecer, le había sucedido algo malo pero no quería ser un entrometido.

- Si puedo ayudarte en algo… - estaba actuando de una forma impropia en él. En condiciones normales se hubiera mantenido alejado de una situación de ese estilo. Nunca había soportado la gente que contaba su vida al primero que pasaba por su lado. Pero ella parecía tan necesitada de compañía que no podía luchar contra su necesidad de protegerla. Sin darse cuenta, la tomó de la mano. Ella le agradeció el contacto con un pequeño apretón.

- ¿Puedes cambiar el curso del tiempo? – preguntó ella con una sonrisa triste.

Hubiera querido decirle que le encantaría poder hacerlo y que ese momento de intimidad durara para siempre. Que no se preocupara más por nada y que siempre iba a estar con ella. Pero no pudo abrir la boca. Se la quedó mirando mientras Sango entraba en la estancia con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Parejita, si queréis intimar preferiría que no lo hicierais en mi gimnasio.

Una bonita sonrisa apareció en el rostro antes triste de Kagome. Inuyasha se sintió bien por ello, así que prefirió hacer la vista gorda ante el descarado comentario de Sango. Se levantaron del suelo.

- Inuyasha – habló Sango - ¿Vendrás a cenar con nosotros hoy? Miroku debe estar a punto de llegar.

- Invitas tú. Me voy a la ducha.

- Como si no lo hiciera siempre – suspiró la muchacha en voz alta para que el hanyou la oyera de camino al vestuario. - ¿Vienes también Kagome? Comeremos hamburguesas.

- Ya he cenado… Es el cumpleaños de mi madre.

- ¿Has ido al templo? - Sango la tomó de la mano. - ¿Estás bien?

Kagome bajó la cabeza y se aferró a la mano de su amiga. Sango la conocía muy bien y sabía todo lo ocurrido durante su adolescencia.

- Todo sigue igual.

- ¿Y tu madre?

- Mira para otro lado. Pensaba que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para no llorar de nuevo.

- Y lo eres pero todo el mundo necesita desahogarse de vez en cuando.

- Para eso está el saco – sonrió al recordar las palabras del hanyou cuando estaba arrodillado junto a ella. – Como he podido descubrirme tanto… Encima delante de Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha puede parecer un insensible pero no va a juzgarte por un momento de debilidad. – Kagome no estaba tan segura. Nunca se había mostrado vulnerable frente a un hombre. Y siempre evitaba hablar de sí misma. Entonces ¿Por qué se había quedado tan tranquila estando con el muchacho de cabellos plateados?

- ¿Sabes? Creo que vendré con vosotros. La cena no me ha sentado demasiado bien y no hay nada mejor que una buena hamburguesa para asentar el estómago. – Kagome cambió de tema con tanta rapidez que Sango prefirió no insistir en el tema.

Diez minutos después cuatro personas se sentaban en una mesa para tomar una cena cargada de grasas y colesterol, pero no por eso menos deliciosa. Durante el camino, mientras Miroku bromeaba con Kagome por la forma en que se conocieron y ella reía a carcajada limpia, Inuyasha intentó sonsacarle a Sango el porque del estado de Kagome. Pero lo único que sacó en claro fue que había ido a visitar a sus padres. Quizás le hubieran dado una mala noticia. Por el momento, no haría más preguntas.

- Lo que oyes Kagome. Forzó la puerta con unos alambres para darme una sorpresa – los cuatro reían ante la ocurrencia de Miroku al colarse en casa de su chica para sorprenderla. Claro que después el sorprendido había sido él al encontrarse con más compañía de la que deseaba.

- Son esas locuras las que dan emoción a las relaciones – se defendía Miroku. En vista del poco éxito, decidió cambiar de tema – Por cierto Sanguito, ya sé lo que voy a regalarte por San Valentín. – pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de su novia.

- Ni se te ocurra llenarme la bañera de chocolate o algo por el estilo.

- ¡Acabas de destrozar mi sorpresa!

Inuyasha miraba a Kagome sin prestar demasiada atención a la conversación. Se sentía extrañamente atraído por esa mujer, por sus rizos, por su sonrisa, por sus ojos. ¿Sería verdad que los youkais elegían a su pareja por el olor? En ese caso estaba en problemas ya que el aroma de esa mujer estaba metiéndose casi debajo de su piel. Pero ¿Cómo iba a sentirse una mujer así atraída por un sucio chucho? No era más que una mezcla de razas, ninguna mujer en su sano juicio se fijaría en un hanyou con orejas de perro.

- ¿Te apuntas Inuyasha? – lo interrogó Sango. Él se la quedó mirando sin saber que decir. No había escuchado ni una palabra de lo que sus amigos hablaban. Miroku acudió al rescate.

- A Sango se le ha ocurrido celebrar una especie de fiesta de San Valentín en su casa, el sábado que viene. Pero hay que venir acompañado… - Lo miró de reojo – podrías avisar a Kikyo.

- No se te ocurra Inuyasha, no la quiero en mi casa. – Sango se puso seria de pronto. Kagome los miraba a todos sin atreverse a preguntar. Su amiga resolvió sus dudas. – Kikyo es la ex novia de Inuyasha, una verdadera joya. – la ironía de su voz la hizo pensar que esa mujer debía ser una mala pieza.

- No te preocupes Sango, no tengo ninguna intención de llamarla. – Inuyasha se acomodó en su asiento. Bastante había tenido ya con esa mujer como para volver a abrir la caja de Pandora.

- ¿Y con quien vendrás? – preguntó Miroku. Estaba forzando una situación delicada y era consciente de ellos pero haría frente a las consecuencias. Para su suerte, las cosas ocurrieron tal como tenía planeado.

- No me gustan ese tipo de fiestas. Me quedaré en casa. – se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos. Normalmente, cuando tomaba una decisión, sus amigos no le replicaban porque conocían su carácter, pero esa noche no había contado con que había otra persona con ellos.

- ¡Anímate! – Kagome empezó a darle suaves tirones de la manga de su camisa. – Eres demasiado joven para quedarte en casa encerrado como un abuelito.

- No intentes provocarme perra.

- Ya te veo – ella lo ignoró deliberadamente – A la gente mayor le gusta quedarse en casa, con las zapatillas y una mantita sobre las rodillas.

- Kagome – interrumpió Miroku - ¿Quien va a acompañarte? – Kagome no había pensado en el pequeño detalle de que se encontraba sin pareja. Se puso a pensar.

- Pídeselo a Hojo – propuso Sango. Inuyasha puso las orejas muy tiesas. Ese era el nombre del enfermero besucón…

- ¿Hojo? No gracias, el pobre se sentiría fuera de lugar.

- Keh, te ríes de mí y luego tú tampoco tienes a nadie que te acompañe.

- Tengo una idea – se entusiasmó Miroku.- ¿Por qué no venís juntos? Es una buena oportunidad para que os conozcáis después de lo del hospital.

Kagome e Inuyasha lo fulminaron con la mirada. Ese Miroku metía demasiado las narices en lo que no debía. Después se miraron el uno al otro. Inuyasha fue el primero en hablar.

- No – las tres personas restantes se le quedaron mirando fijamente - ¡He dicho que no!

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Sango – Anda, no seas tozudo y ven a la fiesta.

- Déjalo Sango – le defendió Kagome – Le debe apetecer más quedarse en su cómodo sillón.

- ¿Estás buscando pelea? – amenazó el chico mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- En absoluto, solo busco alguien que me acompañe a la fiesta.

Sango y Miroku comenzaron a meterse con él. Que si era un aburrido, que si no le costaba nada ir con ellos para una vez que hacían una fiesta, que si solo iba a ser llegar con Kagome y que luego podrían ir cada uno por su lado. Kagome, mientras, no decía nada, simplemente miraba al hanyou que cada vez tenía menos argumentos en su defensa. Al final, se animó a intervenir.

- Vamos Inuyasha, no puede ser tan malo.

- Peor que malo. ¿Ir contigo para que intentes dejarme en ridículo delante de todos?

- De acuerdo, si me acompañas, prometo honestamente que me comportaré como una buena chica.

- ¿Intentarás no ser tan fría?

- ¿Intentarás tu no ser tan chulito?

Se miraron a los ojos como midiendo cada uno la fuerza de su adversario. Al final, Kagome le tendió la mano y él se la estrechó mecánicamente. Sango aplaudió y Miroku aprovechó la emoción del momento para deslizar una mano entre las piernas de su novia, llevándose una buena bofetada como premio.

Kagome e Inuyasha pensaban al mismo tiempo que la noche del sábado siguiente tanto podría ser un sueño, como una verdadera pesadilla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sábado, catorce de febrero. San Valentín. Habían quedado en la cafetería de Kaede, ya que era un lugar neutro y que ambos conocían. Kagome podría haberle pedido que fuera a buscarla a su casa pero pensó que era demasiado pronto para tomarse tantas confianzas con el hanyou. Pasó toda la tarde con los nervios a flor de piel, corriendo por la casa de un lado a otro, peinándose, eligiendo vestido… Al final se decantó por un vestido largo rojo, muy propio por ser la fecha que era, con un suave escote y los brazos al descubierto. Claro que pensaba llevar un abrigo más largo que el vestido, de piel, ya que seguía haciendo bastante frío, sobretodo por la noche. Después de probar diferentes peinados, decidió dejarse el pelo suelto, con los rizos cayendo por su espalda. Quería estar guapa para su pareja.

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, no sabía nda de ese chico aparte de que se llamaba Inuyasha Taisho y poco más. Bueno, conocía su historial médico, repleto de visitas a urgencias por huesos rotos y heridas varias. A parte de eso, lo único que sabía era que se trataba de un hanyou tremendamente atractivo y que Sango respondía por él. Y, que demonios, le daba muy buenas vibraciones, se sentía especial cuando estaba junto a él. Recordaba las dos caídas y la proximidad de sus cuerpos para después pensar en la forma en que le tomó la mano en el gimnasio de Sango. En esa ocasión se había sentido cerca de él pero de una forma diferente, más allá del aspecto físico.

Inuyasha llegó diez minutos tarde a su cita. En el último momento, Miroku le había avisado de que tenía que llevar corbata y él había desgarrado cuatro antes de conseguir un nudo medianamente decente. Ahora solo esperaba que Kagome no es tuviera enfadada o, mejor aún, que no hubiera llegado todavía. Pero nunca hubiera esperado lo que encontró. Kagome se había descalzado y bailaba encima del pequeño escenario de la cafetería, rodada de los pequeños youkais de los que Kaede se hacía cargo. El abrigo estaba colgado despreocupadamente sobre una silla y ella sujetaba su vestido por encima de las rodillas con una mano mientras que con la otra sujetaba a una pequeña que estaba demasiado insegura como para animarse a bailar ella sola. La música sonaba en el local y la gente daba palmas animando el improvisado baile de los pequeños. Inuyasha pensó que nunca antes había visto un ambiente tan cálido y familiar.

Justo cuando él estaba admirando la silueta de la mujer, en especial las piernas que nunca antes había podido admirar, ella lo vio entre la gente que aplaudía en torno al grupo de bailarines.

- Lo siento pequeños pero mi príncipe azul ha venido a recogerme en su carroza – riéndose, Kagome bajó del escenario, se colocó el vestido en su lugar y se calzó sus zapatos de tacón. Después hizo una graciosa reverencia al chico de cabello plateado que la miraba extrañado. Él, que siempre había pensado que esa mujer era un cubito de hielo, no podía negar que era una grata sorpresa encontrarla tan desinhibida con los pequeños.

- Menudo espectáculo…

- Son mi debilidad – sonrió al hablar de los niños. Luego se fijó en él - Deberías probarlo, es casi tan bueno como el saco para sacar las tensiones. Llevas el nudo de la corbata hecho una pena.

Levantó las manos para arreglarle el desastre que llevaba al cuello. Pensó en decirle que era la quinta corbata pero prefirió no restarse puntos frente a ella. Prefirió mirar su rostro perfectamente maquillado y sentir la suavidad de los dedos femeninos cuando le rozaron el cuello.

A su vez, Kagome también lo había examinado detenidamente. Olía a hombre y a loción de afeitar. Por no decir que estaba tremendamente atractivo con su traje y la corbata roja. Llevaba el cabello brillante y bien peinado en general, tenía un aspecto fantástico, no como cuando se conocieron en el hospital después de su atropello, ni recién acabada su pelea con Kouga cuando aterrizó sobre ella, ni tampoco sudado con el flequillo pegado a la frente después de una sesión de ejercicio. Parecía otro Inuyasha. Y le encantó.

- Listo.- se aclaró la garganta a la vez que soltaba la delicada tela - Por cierto, estás muy atractivo esta noche Inuyasha.

- Tampoco tú estás nada mal. Para ser una perra. Podemos dejar de lado la fiesta y subir a tu apartamento. – Kagome se lo quedó mirando con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Lo demi apartamento mejor lo dejamos para el postre. Ahora vamos a la fiesta.

- No serás capaz de cumplirlo.

- Ya veremos.

Después de colocarse el abrigo, se despidió de los niños que la saludaban con la mano y salieron a la calle. Justo antes de cerrar la puerta ambos pudieron escuchar a la perfección a un Shippo gritándole a Inuyasha que no estropeara las cosas por una vez en su vida. Kagome se volvió hacia él muy seria.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no estás enamorado de mí?

- No me interesan las humanas.

- ¿Solo sales con youkais? Eso de salir solo con los de su misma raza está muy anticuado… - hizo un mohín de fastidio e Inuyasha contestó antes de pensar.

- No me gustan las mujeres youkais – Kagome se paró en seco.

- ¿Te gustan los hombres?

- ¡Que estás diciendo perra! No soy homosexual, maldición. – Kagome estalló en carcajadas que hicieron que algunas personas la miraran.

- Perdona, perdona. – sacudió las manos para borrar el comentario. – Pero como has dicho que…

- Soy un hanyou. – la interrumpió mientras echaban a andar de nuevo.

- ¿Y? – Kagome esperó un poco antes de pedirle que continuara pero el chico se había quedado mudo - ¿Qué pasa si eres un hanyou?

- ¡Nadie quiere salir con un hanyou! – explotó él. Esperaba que ella estuviera contenta ahora que le había hecho confesarle uno de sus problemas más escondidos. Kagome se detuvo y le estiró de la manga de la chaqueta.

- Cuando encuentres a la persona adecuada no le importará lo que seas, mientras seas tú.

Inuyasha no dijo nada, simplemente siguió andando. Pero, después de un rato mirándola de reojo, la tomó de la mano y ella no se apartó, sino que le sonrió. Después de todo, quizás el acompañarla a la fiesta no iba a ser tan mala idea.

**CONTINUARA**

**Un capitulo de transición… Pero espero que os haya gustado porque me he sacado el tiempo de la manga ¡Espero que me lo agradezcáis con reviews! **

**En el próximo capítulo¿Un hombre en la vida de Kagome? La ilusión de Inuyasha cae en picado. (Os dejo un avance para que tengáis más paciencia de lo normal ya que no se cuando podré escribir de nuevo: EXAMENES!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Ya sabéis que los personajes no son míos (más que nada porque la serie hubiera terminado de forma muy diferente). Guardad el secreto de que los estoy utilizando.

**CUIDANDO DE TU CORAZON**

Sango les obsequió con una enorme sonrisa cuando les abrió la puerta de su casa. Dentro, la fiesta parecía haber tenido un éxito enorme ya que la casa estaba llena a rebosar. Les indicó donde podían dejar los abrigos y donde encontrarían bebidas antes de ser arrastrada por una multitud que reclamaba a su anfitriona. Sango siempre había tenido muchos amigos por su carácter alegre y extrovertido.

Kagome estiró ligeramente de la mano del hanyou mientras se abría paso entre la gente, indicándole con ese gesto que la siguiera. Después de sortear algunos obstáculos, incluyendo entre ellos a varios amigos algo bebidos, consiguieron llegar a una habitación con cama de matrimonio que estaba siendo utilizada como guardarropa a juzgar por la gran cantidad de abrigos que había sobre el lecho.

Inuyasha dejó caer su abrigo sobre el montón mientras que la muchacha colgaba el suyo en el respaldo de una silla. Nunca se sabía cuando sería la hora de marcharse y, al igual que no le gustaba tener que rebuscar entre montañas de ropa, tampoco le agradaba la idea de que cualquiera pudiera llevarse su abrigo 'por error', como ya le había ocurrido en una ocasión. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, haciendo bailar sus rizos y quedó justo en frente de Inuyasha. El hanyou la miraba atentamente.

- ¿Ocurre algo Inuyasha?

- Te sienta bien el cabello suelto – contestó el chico sin pensarlo antes. Pero su atrevida lengua se salvó de ser mordida cuando la hermosa muchacha que tenía delante le sonrió. Una sonrisa que era capaz de detener el tiempo.

- ¡Inuyasha, Kagome! – Miroku entró de golpe en la habitación y se quedó mirando a sus amigos - ¿Necesitáis intimidad?

- Quizás luego – contestó distraídamente el hanyou sin darse cuenta del doble sentido que podían tener sus palabras.

- Dejad las carantoñas para otro momento, la fiesta está afuera.

La verdad era que Miroku había entrado en el dormitorio por pura curiosidad, para ver en que punto estaba la cita que casi había forzado. Y no pudo abstenerse a molestarles al ver que parecían tener muy buena relación. Lamentaba haberles fastidiado el momento pero, por lo que Inuyasha había dicho, quizás las cosas entre ambos fueran más de prisa de lo que él se había imaginado.

La cadena de música sonaba con canciones del momento, evitando las canciones lentas y sentimentales ya que no todo el mundo había ido acompañado, como en un principio había pedido Sango. Para ser más exactos, el manejo de los CDs estaba a cargo de un hombre soltero, por lo que más estaba sonando eran canciones sensuales, de las que invitan a seducir. Paseó la mirada por la sala y bebió un trago de su cerveza. Su música estaba consiguiendo el efecto deseado sobre las parejas allí presentes. Estaba seguro que más de uno abandonaría la fiesta a toda prisa para apagar el calor que él les estaba provocando.

Inuyasha casi tuvo que pelearse para conseguir una cerveza de la nevera. Además, se estaba ahogando con la maldita corbata que Miroku le había hecho ponerse. Y, para colmo, él era el único que llevaba una. Mientras que el vestido de Kagome era similar al del resto de mujeres, los hombres se habían vestido en plan informal, con vaqueros y jerséis, ninguno con corbata. Por tanto, se encontraba como un pez fuera del agua. Buscó a su pareja con la mirada. Su elevada estatura le permitió localizarla con facilidad. Decidido, se acercó hacia donde ella estaba.

Se paró junto a la muchacha y la observó bailar. Estaba estupenda con ese vestido rojo y con el cabello suelto hasta casi la cintura. Ya no le quedaba ninguna duda con respecto a esa mujer. La deseaba, simple y llanamente. De nuevo el peculiar aroma de la mujer impregnó sus fosas nasales. Deseo de nuevo. Bajó la vista a las esbeltas caderas y quedó prendado del sensual movimiento del baile que estaban ejecutando. Kagome era, sin duda una mujer hechizante. Una mujer que eligió ese momento para dar una vuelta y quedarse de frente a él, mirándolo con ojos brillantes.

- ¿Esa cerveza es para mí? – tuvo que acercarse un poco al hanyou para hacerse escuchar aunque en realidad no era necesario debido al fino oído del chico.

- En realidad es mía pero podemos compartirla si te parece bien.

Ella no contestó. Con una sonrisa alargó la mano y le quitó el botellín de las manos. Su piel entró en contacto y los dos sintieron como una descarga eléctrica que los recorría, pero ninguno dijo nada.

- Supongo que puedo fiarme de que no hayas metido nada dentro ¿verdad?

- Tendrás que correr el riesgo – contestó el chico, provocador.

Kagome, como respuesta, se llevó la botella a la boca y bebió despacio, saboreando el frío líquido. Luego se la devolvió a su dueño mientras le dibujaba un 'gracias' con los labios, para después darse la vuelta y ponerse a bailar con una amiga. Inuyasha las miraba alternativamente a ella y al botellín de cerveza. Si bebía podría probar el sabor de los labios de Kagome pero ¿quería sentir ese sabor de una forma tan artificial? Definitivamente sería mucho mejor si lo tomara directamente de la boca de ella.

Volvió a concentrarse en los movimientos pausados de la mujer. Sus caderas dibujaban ondas en el aire, y sus cabellos se peleaban entre sí por lograr ser el más brillante bajo las lámparas que iluminaban la fiesta. Esa noche el hanyou se sentía especialmente atrevido, por lo que no se detuvo a pensar en lo que hacía. Sonriendo como el que sabe que no va a ser rechazado, dejó la cerveza sobre un mueble y pegó su cuerpo al de su pareja. Atento a las reacciones de la chica, él bajó una mano hasta la suavidad de las caderas femeninas y acercó su boca a la pequeña oreja adornada con unos pendientes de plata.

- Creo que deberías bailar conmigo Kagome – susurró con voz seductora. Vio como la amiga de la muchacha se daba la vuelta para hablar con otra persona, con lo que reducía las posibilidades de ser rechazado por la hermosa enfermera que bailaba pegada a él. Pero Kagome también conocía las reglas del juego.

- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

Ahora las dos manos del hanyou estaban sobre su cuerpo, dibujando cuidadosamente con las garras los suaves contornos de su cuerpo sobre la tela del vestido. Le había gustado como había sonado la voz de la muchacha al hablarle; le estaba poniendo a prueba para ver hasta que punto era capaz de llegar.

- Porque soy la mejor compañía que podrías desear para una noche como ésta.

- Eso ha sonado muy pretencioso ¿no te parece? – preguntó ella entre risas.

Al chico le gustaba oírla reír, pero más todavía le gustaba ver esa sonrisa de modo que, como si se tratara de un paso de baile, giró alrededor de la muchacha admirando cada curva y terminó situado justo delante de ella. Sus manos se volvieron un poco más atrevidas hasta el punto que una de ellas se deslizó por la cintura de la mujer, apretándola ligeramente contra el cuerpo musculoso del hanyou. Kagome le mantenía la mirada mientras seguía bailando despacio, con movimientos suaves y, simplemente, perfectos. Inuyasha volvió a acercarse al oído de la mujer para susurrarle con voz ronca:

- Si en la cama te mueves igual, debe ser una experiencia inolvidable.

Kagome se apartó ligeramente de él mientras lo estudiaba con la mirada. Vale que el chico fuera tremendamente atractivo y con un magnetismo que nunca había conocido antes pero ¿Eso excusaba el comportamiento que tenía con él? Estaba coqueteando descaradamente, le estaba dejando acariciarla cuando apenas lo conocía pero, de alguna forma, sentía que no estaba mal. Había vivido su adolescencia temiendo a los hombres y al sexo pero en ese momento, con casi veinticinco años, Kagome era una mujer madura y segura de sí misma. Había tenido alguna aventura esporádica y también novios formales. Pero Inuyasha… él era diferente a cualquier hombre que hubiera conocido hasta ese momento. Quizás fuera su mirada penetrante, o la seguridad que emanaba por cada uno de sus poros, pero lo cierto es que sentía que no podría resistirse a ese hanyou aunque quisiera. No pudo resistirse a provocarlo un poco.

- Si quieres comprobarlo tendrás que trabajar duro.

Con esas palabras se marchó con pasos cuidadosos, dejándolo solo entre la gente. El chico la observó marcharse pero no se sintió decepcionado. Al contrario, había ganado ese asalto. La barrera que por alguna razón Kagome alzaba en torno a ella, acababa de debilitarse por unos momentos. Y si lo había conseguido una vez, quien decía que no podía volver a repetir la hazaña. Cada vez estaba más seguro de sí mismo. Kagome tenía algo especial, algo que le atraía desmesuradamente, y estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de averiguar lo que había detrás de esa fachada.

Kagome se cruzó con Sango en la puerta del baño. La anfitriona iba vestida con un vestido rosa oscuro que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas. Siempre había tenido unas piernas bonitas, por lo que le gustaba lucirlas. Vio que su amiga iba a entrar en el baño y entró con ella. Nunca le había gustado hacer cola.

- ¿Sabes? Al final Miroku no me llenó la bañera de chocolate… Lo hizo con sirope de fresa. – las dos mujeres estallaron en carcajadas. Kagome entró en el lavabo mientras que Sango se retocaba en el espejo. – Al menos dentro de la bañera había escondido una caja con un colgante de oro.

- Debió costarle muy caro… - dijo Kagome en tono pensativo - ¿Cuántas botellas de sirope se necesitan para llenar una bañera? – Volvieron a reírse. Desde luego, Miroku era la clase de hombre con la que era imposible aburrirse.

- ¿Qué tal se está portando Inuyasha? – Kagome salía en ese momento del lavabo para que entrara su amiga y su cara alegre cambió al escuchar el nombre de su pareja - ¿Ocurre algo malo Kagome?

- No, solo que… Me siento extraña con él Sango. Como si no tuviera la necesidad de fingir ser quien no soy. Y no me gusta sentirme así. No quiero equivocarme de nuevo.

- Inuyasha es un buen chico. Yo respondo por él. – Sango entró al lavabo y Kagome empezó a lavarse las manos.

- Pero no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo de siempre, Sango. Bajo las defensas, me muestro tal como soy y siempre se repite la misma historia.

- Inuyasha no va a aprovecharse de ti. Tú estás sola y lo has pasado mal durante toda tu vida. Y él tampoco ha vivido entre flores, mucho menos desde que conoció a su ex, Kikyo. Creo que no estaría mal que os conocierais un poco y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

- Estoy coqueteando sin darme cuenta y hacia mucho tiempo que no me pasaba eso con ningún hombre. – murmuró ella más para sí misma que para su amiga.

- Vamos Kagome ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Llevas mucho tiempo obsesionada con lo mismo y ya es hora de que dejes el pasado atrás. Ahora eres una mujer fuerte e independiente, deja de preocuparte por el resto del mundo y vive tu vida como mejor te parezca.

- Supongo que tienes razón.- se miró al espejo y se sintió más segura de si misma que en mucho tiempo - Por una noche la Kagome de hielo podría quedarse en casa. No va a acabarse el mundo porque intime un poco con un chico.

- Así me gusta Kagome – La muchacha de cabellos castaños salió del baño y rodeó a su amiga pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros – Y por que no, aprovéchate de la situación y llévatelo a la cama. Creo que los dos lleváis bastante tiempo sin practicar. Y acostarse con un hanyou debe ser increíble.

Aunque la enfermera reprendió a su amiga, no pudo evitar el imaginarse como sería Inuyasha en el dormitorio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome volvió al lado de Inuyasha después de conversar un rato más con Sango. Habían llegado a la conclusión de que ya llevaba mucho tiempo escondida tras su cascarón y que, como prueba, se comportaría con Inuyasha de la misma forma que lo hacía delante de sus amigos de toda la vida. Con naturalidad. Escondería a la Kagome seria, fría y reservada y dejaría salir a la muchacha divertida y extrovertida que escondía en su interior. Solo por probar. No tenía porque pasar nada malo.

Inuyasha percibió el cambio y no hace falta decir que le encantó, aunque estaba extrañado. La Kagome a la que estaba acostumbrado era de hielo, mantenía siempre las distancias, lo trataba como a un cachorro. Pero la chica que bailaba con él era otra completamente diferente. Le hablaba, le sonreía e incluso coqueteaba con él. Había ganado mucho con el cambio, en todos los sentidos. Incluso se atrevía a decir que estaba más hermosa, que su sonrisa era más sincera y que sus ojos brillaban con más fuerza.

Después de un rato bailando cuerpo con cuerpo, el hanyou sentía que el calor empezaba a marearlo. La cercanía de la muchacha tenía efectos devastadores sobre su cuerpo. Estaba debatiéndose consigo mismo sobre la conveniencia de invitarla a pasar la noche en su cama o no. Por una parte, a pesar de su orgullo, debía admitir que estaba volviéndose loco y que deseaba hacerla suya cuanto antes. Pero, en el otro extremo de la balanza, Kagome podría asustarse ante una proposición tan directa ¿Y si volvía a esconderse tras su coraza de hielo?

- ¡Kagome! – Sango apareció junto a ellos de repente, parecía apurada – Tu móvil está sonando desde hace un rato. Quizás es importante.

La chica le agradeció que la avisara y fue a comprobar quien la podía estar llamando a esas horas de la noche. Sango se aproximó a su amigo de ojos dorados.

- ¿Lo estás pasando bien con Kagome? – se veía a la legua la intención de la chica al hacerle esa pregunta por lo que el hanyou mostró su orgullo. Nunca le había gustado mostrar sus sentimientos.

- Keh, tampoco es para tanto. Una cara bonita y poco más.

- ¿A quien intentas engañar Inuyasha? Soy Sango, por si lo has olvidado. He visto el modo en que la miras así que no me vengas con ésas. Confiesa. Te gusta ¿si o no? – El chico le dio un sorbo a la bebida que Sango sujetaba y después miró hacia otro lado – Supongo que cuando callas es porque prefieres no reconocerlo… - suspiró – Solo te pido que no la hagas daño. Ya ha sufrido bastante hasta ahora.

Con esas palabras Sango se marchó en busca de su novio, al que prefería no dejar solo demasiado tiempo por lo que pudiera hacer en su ausencia. Inuyasha se quedó pensando lo que su amiga acababa de decirle 'Ya ha sufrido bastante hasta ahora'. Esas palabras decían tanto y a la vez tan poco… Seguramente era por eso que la encantadora Kagome que acababa de conocer se escondía detrás de aquella enfermera que conoció la noche de su accidente. ¿Tendría también algo que ver con las lágrimas de la chica la noche en que se encontraron en el gimnasio? Prefirió no darle más vueltas ya que, como todo en este mundo, la verdad terminaría saliendo a la luz.

Levantó la vista hacia donde Sango se había marchado y se quedó quieto frente a la escena que estaba desarrollándose unos metros más allá. Kagome, con el abrigo puesto, hablaba con Sango. Debido al volumen de la música no pudo entender toda la conversación, solo un nombre de varón y la frase 'Explícaselo a Inuyasha'. Justo después, la muchacha con la que había acudido a la fiesta, aquella a la que había deseado invitar a su casa, se marchaba sin decirle una sola palabra de despedida. Ni siquiera miró atrás. La expresión de Sango era un poema. Se notaba la preocupación que sentía en esos momentos, seguramente por tener que enfrentarse a un hanyou que acababa de ser plantado por esa amiga suya que, supuestamente, había sufrido mucho. Pero él no pensaba quedarse a escuchar las explicaciones de la pobre Sango.

Sin mediar palabra, salió al balcón y, de un salto, subió al tejado de a casa de enfrente. Desde allí pudo ver como Kagome salía corriendo del portal y cruzaba la calle corriendo, sin apenas detenerse a mirar que no pasaba ningún coche. Casi sin aliento, la muchacha detuvo un taxi y se montó en él, para después perderse de vista al girar una esquina. Inuyasha había creído oler miedo y preocupación alrededor de la chica pero no le dio importancia. Quizás temiera las represalias que podría tomar él al encontrarse solo de repente en una fiesta a la que ni siquiera había querido acudir en un principio.

Maldita Kagome. Por un rato había pensado que quizás fuera cierto eso de que los youkais eligen a sus parejas por el olor. Ella podría haber sido esa mujer especial a la que no le importaba salir con un híbrido, que no le importaba su aspecto ni se avergonzaba por ir con él de la mano, a la vista de todos. Pero, al parecer había vuelto a equivocarse. Una vez más, estaba solo.

Lo que más le molestaba era que ella no hubiera tenido las agallas suficientes como para hacerle frente y decirle que se marchaba. Aunque le hubiera puesto cualquier excusa, por mala que fuera, sin duda habría sido mejor que marcharse corriendo dejándole toda la responsabilidad a Sango. Y todo por ir a encontrarse con un hombre… un tipo del que solo conocía el nombre y al que ya odiaba con fuerza. Un maldito desgraciado que acababa de fastidiarle la noche con solo una llamada telefónica. Golpeó el suelo con impotencia sin darse cuenta que había roto un par de tejas. Aquello no iba a quedar así. Como se llamaba Inuyasha Taisho que iba a tener la explicación que ansiaba recibir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El sol todavía no empezaba a asomar por el horizonte aunque a penas le quedaba una hora para hacerlo. Kagome avanzaba poco a poco, agotada por la noche que había vivido. Después de salir de casa de Sango a toda prisa, no había dejado de lamentarse por no haber podido despedirse de Inuyasha. Había sido tan divertido, tan encantador durante el rato que estuvieron juntos que se sentía como si lo hubiera plantado, a pesar de haber sido por razones de fuerza mayor. Confiaba en que Sango le hubiera explicado lo sucedido para que comprendiera el porque de su precipitada escapada.

Sin que ella lo supiera, estaba siendo vigilada. Cierta persona llevaba horas esperando a que la muchacha pasara por delante de la cafetería de Kaede para salirle al paso. Después de todo, no sabía donde más podría encontrarla. Y, después de la larga espera, Kagome pasaba por allí. Sin pensárselo dos veces, el hombre saltó haciendo uso de sus poderosos músculos hasta situarse detrás de la figura de la muchacha, la tomó por el codo y la obligó a girarse con un brusco movimiento. Los ojos dorados del 'agresor' brillaron un segundo al creer que tenía la victoria servida en bandeja de plata. Iba a conseguir las explicaciones que esperaba aunque tuviera que obligarla a hablar. Pero no contaba con que ella supiera defenderse.

En cuanto sintió el violento agarre sobre su hombro, Kagome actuó sin pensárselo dos veces. Sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño bote de spray de pimienta y lo descargó sobre los ojos de su atacante. Cuando reconoció la mirada ambarina ya era demasiado tarde. Inuyasha ya estaba gritando por el escozor del producto sobre su cara.

- ¡Que demonios haces maldita mujer! – El hanyou gritaba sin importarle que todavía era de madrugada - ¿Acaso quieres dejarme ciego?

- ¿Cómo iba a saber que eras tu? Vamos, déjame verte la cara, Inuyasha.

Después de un forcejeo, Kagome consiguió que se callara antes de que algún vecino llamara a la policía y le obligó a retirar las manos de su rostro para inspeccionar el daño causado por el spray de pimienta. Por suerte para él, era un hanyou, y los daños habían sido mínimos, solo el escozor inicial que empezaba a desaparecer.

- Vamos, no ha sido nada – volvía a tratarlo como a un cachorro, por lo que el hanyou sintió que la sangre le hervía en las venas.

- ¿No ha sido nada? Échatelo tú por la cara a ver si te parece que no es nada.

- De acuerdo, perdóname Inuyasha. ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Keh – se sentó en el borde de la acera – Hace falta algo más que eso para acabar conmigo – de nuevo el orgullo salió a flote cuando vio que ella se preocupaba por su estado. Ella suspiró suavemente y se sentó junto a él en el suelo. Estaban muy cerca pero no se tocaban ni se miraban. Kagome fue la primera en hablar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

- Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo. – el chico se cruzó de brazos, dispuesto a no dar su brazo a torcer hasta que ella contestara primero. Kagome comprendió.

- Vuelvo a casa. Ha sido una noche muy larga y estoy cansada.

- ¿Lo has pasado bien? – preguntó él con sorna.

- Por supuesto que no ¿A que viene esa pregunta? – Ella lo miraba extrañada. ¿Tan insensible era ese hombre?

- Otra vez te lo pensarás dos veces. – se lo tenía merecido, pensaba, otra vez seguro que lo le dejaba plantado para irse con ese maldito…

- ¿De que hablas Inuyasha? – se levantó de golpe, extrañada por el comentario.

- ¿Quieres saberlo? Hablo de dejar plantada a la gente ¿Para que aceptaste salir conmigo si después tenías pensado largarte?

- No tengo porqué darte explicaciones, Inuyasha. Me voy a mi casa.

Empezó a andar a buen paso, sin mirar atrás. Maldito estúpido arrogante. ¿Creía que era el centro del mundo? Si hubiera sabido la clase de persona que era, jamás le habría animado a ir a la fiesta con ella. Al parecer, había vuelto a equivocarse al elegir.

- Dime una cosa Kagome – le gritó él desde donde ella lo había dejado, levantándose - ¿Quién es Souta? Es tu novio o tu amante ¿verdad?

- ¿De que estás hablando? – ella se dio la vuelta y se lo quedó mirando.

- Por eso saliste corriendo cuando te llamó ¿verdad? Entonces ¿Por qué sales conmigo si tienes a otro esperándote? Y no lo niegues porque vi como hablabas de él con Sango.

Kagome lo miraba, inmóvil. El chico tenía cara de cansado, la ropa arrugada y no había rastro de la corbata, que él había roto en pedazos al poco de salir de casa de Sango. Claro que eso ella no lo sabría nunca. En cambio, estaba pensando en la pregunta que acababa de hacerle ¿Él creía que Souta era su amante? Quizás Sango no le hubiera podido dar el recado que dejó para él.

- ¿No hablaste con Sango? – le preguntó acercándose a él de nuevo. – Le dije que te explicara la situación.

- Las excusas es mejor darlas cara a cara. – Estaba muy enfadado pero aún así se dio cuenta de que los ojos de la chica adquirían un brillo extraño - ¿Te estás riendo de mí?

- Has sacado conclusiones precipitadas Inuyasha – sonrió la muchacha al detenerse frente a él – Ese Souta del que hablas es mi hermano pequeño.

- Tu her… ¿hermano? – el chico se quedó helado. Si eso era cierto había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

- Me llamó para decirme que estaba en el hospital. Al parecer tiene algún tipo de infección respiratoria y lo han ingresado. Y yo me he quedado con él hasta que han llegado mis padres.

- ¿No estaban con él? – Kagome perdió su mirada entre los edificios.

- Souta lleva más de un año en una academia militar. Y prefirió llamarme a mí. – Lo miró de nuevo – Siento haberme tenido que ir de esa forma pero Souta sigue siendo un niño y estaba asustado. No podía dejarle solo en esas condiciones.

- Comprendo – se sentía miserable por haberla acusado de la forma en que lo hizo, a gritos en plena calle. Ella solo había acudido a la llamada de su hermanito. Eso quería decir que…- Entonces ¿no tienes novio?

- Ni novio, ni amante ni nada que se le parezca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Inuyasha insistió en acompañarla hasta la puerta de su edificio, alegando como excusa que se sentía culpable por haberle echo gastar su valioso spray de defensa por accidente. De esa forma, si la veían acompañada de un fuerte hanyou, se lo pensarían dos veces antes de atacarla. Ella accedió de buena gana pero no por la protección, sino más bien porque se sentía tremendamente a gusto con ese chico y no tenía ganas de que la noche terminara tan pronto.

Cuando llegaron al pequeño portal empezaba a clarear. Kagome se detuvo sin darse cuenta de que el hanyou memorizaba cada detalle del lugar para poder encontrarlo otro día.

- Aquí vivo yo. Gracias por acompañarme Inuyasha.

- No hay de qué.

Se instaló un silencio incómodo entre ellos. Kagome emitió una risita y el chico la acompañó. Parecían dos adolescentes.

- Supongo que no irás a invitarme a subir ¿verdad? – bromeó él.

- Supones bien. Pero puedo darte mi número de teléfono.

- Ya lo tengo – contestó sin darse cuenta. Luego, ante la mirada inquisitiva de la mujer, tuvo que inventarse una excusa – Miroku me lo dio. Estaba muy interesado en que quedásemos.

- De acuerdo entonces. Buenas noches Inuyasha. – Iba a abrir la puerta pero el chico no se movió de su posición. Kagome volvió a girarse hacia él - ¿Sucede algo?

- Quería… maldición que difícil es – murmuró por lo bajo – Quería disculparme por haber pensado mal de ti. Y espero que tu hermano mejore pronto para que no nos fastidie la próxima vez que quedemos.

Kagome se rió. Ese hombre, tan apuesto, tan viril, usaba las palabras de la misma forma en que lo haría un niño de 12 años. Con una sinceridad que la divertía. Después de desearle buenas noches de nuevo abrió la puerta y encendió la luz del rellano. Vio que el ascensor estaba en la planta baja así que no tendría que esperar para subir a su piso. Se giró para cerrar y vio que el hanyou seguía parado en el mismo sitio.

- Inuyasha, no voy a invitarte a subir.

- Lo sé pero… -se acercó a ella sin darse cuenta de que se ponía un poco tensa – Supongo que solamente los tontos le piden permiso a las mujeres antes de besarlas.

Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, posó sus cálidos labios sobre la boca de ella, en una caricia que a penas duró unos segundos pero que la dejó sin aliento. La sensación de la boca firme del chico contra la suavidad de sus labios era algo que nunca había sentido a pesar de haber besado a otras personas. Nunca se había sentido así de débil a pesar de tratarse de un contacto tan corto. Al separarse, Kagome se quedó mirando la sonrisa de victoria del chico.

- Buenas noches Kagome.

Sin más, se marchó caminando calle abajo. Ella lo siguió con la mirada. Hacía bastante tiempo que no la besaban y, en cualquier caso, nunca había sentido la electricidad que había notado con ese leve roce. Cerró la puerta de la calle para impedirse a sí misma el salir corriendo detrás de él para reclamarle un beso en condiciones. Después decidió subir los tres pisos por las escaleras, para quemar el exceso de energía con el que se encontraba en esos momentos.

Ya en su casa, se puso el pijama y se preparó para irse a dormir. Se sentó frente al tocador y contempló la imagen que el espejo le devolvía. Ya no la rodeaba ese extraño aire de tristeza al que estaba acostumbrada. Se sentía como una niña después de su primer beso, con cientos de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago. Ese Inuyasha era un chico excepcional. Un poco gruñón y algo posesivo pero a la vez varonil, seductor y atractivo. Si se detenía a pensar, todavía podía sentir las caricias que esas garras le habían regalado durante su baile en casa de Sango. Sonrió como una tonta al pasarse la lengua por los labios y encontrarlos todavía calientes. Como si el hanyou la hubiera marcado de alguna forma.

Comenzó a peinarse. Tenía que tener cuidado si no quería equivocarse con él. La innegable atracción que estaba sintiendo por Inuyasha podía ser peligrosa, sobretodo si llegaba a los oídos de ciertas personas que no dudarían en poner fin a esa relación si algún día llegaba a iniciarse. Detuvo la mano en el aire y observó la imagen del espejo. El pómulo izquierdo estaba rojo e inflamado. Seguramente al día siguiente se pondría morado. Agradeció mentalmente que el hanyou no lo hubiera notado y suspiró.

A pesar de lo que podría suponer para ella el que fuera descubierto que le gustaba un hanyou, decidió que las sensaciones que el chico le provocaba eran demasiado fuertes como para reprimirse. Llevaba mucho tiempo cuidando cada aspecto de su vida hasta el mínimo detalle, preocupada por agradar a los demás y no dar que hablar a los vecinos. Y en ese momento, con casi veinticinco años, había llegado la hora repensar en sí misma, como sango le había dicho. Si le gustaba ese hombre saldría con él, sin tener en cuenta que fuera medio demonio.

Se levantó y caminó hasta la cocina, donde metió un poco de hielo en una bolsa que cubrió con un trapo. Después se llevó el improvisado paquete a la mejilla para bajar la inflamación de su mejilla. Si tenía suerte, con un poco de maquillaje no se notaría el golpe que había recibido esa misma noche a manos de la persona que había marcado su vida, convirtiéndola en la estatua de hielo que había sido hasta esa misma noche. Pero ya no más. Nunca más iba a esconderse. Y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

**CONTINUARA**


	5. Chapter 5

Si ya lo sabéis, que la historia me la invento pero los personajes los he tomado prestados pa vuestro disfrute.

**CUIDANDO DE TU CORAZÓN**

- Aquí tenéis vuestros cafés – anunció la anciana Kaede sirviéndoles dos tazas humeantes a sus dos únicos clientes a aquellas horas de la mañana. Estaban sucios, sudorosos y magullados pero no le extrañó. En realidad, aparecían en el local con el mismo aspecto una o dos veces a la semana y, según Shippo, se debía a alguna clase de entrenamiento secreto. Desde luego, a ella no le importaba lo más mínimo y, aunque no le gustaba que el pequeño cachorro tomara parte en actividades peligrosas, en cierto modo le venía bien relacionarse con youkais adultos. Era una forma de aprender a desenvolverse en el mundo exterior. La vida podía ser muy dura y era preferible que lo aprendiera cuanto antes.

De todas formas, a pesar de estar acostumbrada a ver arañazos, golpes y ropas destrozadas, la verdad era que esos dos nunca habían tenido tan mal aspecto. Parecía como si hubieran participado en una batalla colosal. Y su suposición no andaba muy desencaminada. Solo que, en lugar de haberse enfrentado contra un ejército embravecido, ellos dos habían sido los únicos combatientes. Pero los efectos habían sido devastadores tanto en sus doloridos cuerpos como en el escenario de batalla.

Esa mañana la pelea habitual entre Kouga e Inuyasha había comenzado de forma rutinaria. Algunas insinuaciones sobre la baja forma del contrario y un par de amenazas que incluían un desayuno a base de tierra y piedras. Hasta ahí, todo normal. Pero uno de ellos no estaba totalmente concentrado en la pelea, y eso fue percibido por el hanyou.

- ¿Qué pasa lobo sarnoso, problemas de concentración? – Se rió de forma burlona antes de proseguir – Seguro que otra vez han vuelto a darte calabazas.

Y ¿Qué ocurre cuando se acerca una tea ardiendo a un barril de dinamita? Que explota. Y la explosión de Kouga fue sonora. Bastaba ver como había quedado el cuerpo de Inuyasha y contar el número de árboles que habían sido derribados gracias a los reflejos del hanyou. El balance de la furia manifestada por el youkai era bastante destructivo. Por suerte ambos habían entrado en razón y consiguieron salir del parque antes de que apareciera alguna patrulla de policía que pudiera acusarlos de vandalismo.

Inuyasha bebió un sorbo de su café mirando al lobo, que mantenía la vista perdida dentro de su bebida, con el rabillo del ojo. Si su cara tenía el mismo aspecto que la del youkai prefería no saberlo. Bebió otro sorbo y se quemó la lengua. Maldijo por lo bajo y arrugó la servilleta entre sus garras ensangrentadas. Después se removió, incómodo, en su asiento. Tanto silencio le estaba poniendo nervioso.

- Maldita sea ¿Vas a contarme de una vez porque te has puesto de esa forma? – estalló finalmente, arremetiendo contra Kouga.

- Se trata de una mujer, estoy seguro – Shippo, como siempre, apareció de la nada y les hizo saber su opinión aunque nadie se la hubiera pedido. Inuyasha, por una vez, le siguió el juego.

- ¿Tú crees?

- ¡Por supuesto! Piénsalo Inuyasha ¿Cuáles son las necesidades más importantes de los lobos? Comer, tener un lugar donde vivir y…

- ¿Y?

- El apareamiento. Y hasta donde yo sé eso es lo único que le falta a Kou… ¡Ay! – el discurso de Shippo se vio interrumpido por un golpe en la cabeza propiciado por el furioso youkai. Al parecer, el zorro había dado en el clavo con su hipótesis.

- ¿Por qué no os metéis en vuestros asuntos? – gritó el youkai ofendido. El hanyou no pudo evitar la tentación de provocarle más.

- Vaya, vaya… así que se trata de eso.

- ¿Quieres que volvamos a salir fuera? – Le mostró el puño cerrado al tiempo que le amenazaba – Ya deberías saber que no te conviene hacerme enfadar chucho apestoso.

- ¿Por qué no? Es más divertido cuando estás enfadado… Deberías intentar ligar más a menudo – El hanyou sabía muy bien cuáles eran los puntos débiles del lobo.

Kouga, furioso, fue a golpear a Inuyasha pero se detuvo a medio camino. Todavía recordaba la última vez que se habían peleado en el local: Kaede los había sacado de allí tomándolos por las orejas y les había prohibido volver. Al final, varios meses después, lograron convencerla de que eran inofensivos y la entrada les fue permitida de nuevo, siempre y cuando nunca volvieran a repetir el espectáculo. En verdad, aquella vez se habían peleado de forma tan salvaje que apenas quedaron muebles enteros.

- Vamos Kouga – habló Inuyasha interrumpiendo sus pensamientos – Deja de hacer el estúpido y cuéntame a que viene ese enfado.

- Es por Kagome. – reconoció el youkai. Necesitaba desahogarse.

Shippo fue a gritar algo parecido a 'lo sabía' pero la mano del hanyou sobre su boca le impidió articular palabra. Tenía un especial interés en saber que tenía que ver Kagome con el estado de ánimo de Kouga. Y no se enteraría de nada si Shippo metía la pata contándole al lobo que había salido con ella la noche de San Valentín. De modo que esperó haciendo gala de una paciencia inusual en él, a que el youkai se animara a decir algo.

- ¿Recuerdas a Kagome verdad? La chica con la que nos topamos hace más o menos una semana… Sobre la que aterrizaste aquella mañana en la que te di una paliza…

- La recuerdo – le cortó Inuyasha. Si Kouga comenzaba a fanfarronear de sus cualidades físicas, bien podía perder toda la mañana escuchándole.

- Pues Kagome tiene un hermano pequeño que ha estado unos días ingresado en el hospital… Cuando me enteré fui a buscarla al trabajo, me ofrecí ayudarla en todo lo que fuera necesario, le llevé comida cuando sabía que se tenía que quedar a cuidar a su hermano, me ocupé de llamar a la escuela militar donde está el niño para que estuvieran enterados del ingreso… En fin, todo lo que haría un buen amigo – Dijo recalcando las ultimas palabras. Inuyasha, inconscientemente, retorcía su servilleta entre las garras.

- Pensaba que Kagome te interesaba como mujer, no como amiga – dijo Shippo cuando Kouga paró de hablar.

- Ayer le dieron el alta al niño… Kagome me preguntó como podía agradecerme todo lo que había hecho por ellos y yo… Le pedí que saliera conmigo.

- ¿Qué te contestó? – preguntó Inuyasha intentando que no se notara demasiado que estaba rechinando los dientes.

- Que lo sentía mucho pero que solo veía en mí a un buen amigo. Que podíamos quedar, salir, vernos las veces que quisiera pero que nuestra relación simplemente sería de amistad.

'Esa es mi chica' pensó Inuyasha. Su chica… pero no la había visto ni llamado desde la noche de San Valentín. Quizás fuera hora de hacer algo al respecto.

- ¡Para que demonios quiero yo más amigas! – seguía despotricando Kouga – Si hice todo eso por ella fue para acercarme, para hacerme imprescindible… Es una mujer tan independiente… está claro que jamás llegará a ser dependiente de nadie.

- ¿Vas a rendirte? – preguntó el hanyou con toda la intención.

- Jamás.

Después de su rotunda respuesta, Kouga apuró su café, se levantó y se marchó sin despedirse. Inuyasha se quedó un rato pensando en la reacción del youkai si algún día llegaba a enterarse de que él la había besado. Un beso corto y torpe, pero un beso al fin y al cabo. Y ella no se había apartado… a pesar de estar en su forma de hanyou. Quizás después de todo, incluso él iba a tener la oportunidad de ser feliz.

Estuvo pensando en la mejor forma de acercarse de nuevo a Kagome, en una excusa convincente para invitarla a salir cuando se dio cuenta de que, de nuevo, Kouga se había marchado sin pagar su café. Y la fiera mirada de Kaede revelaba que no tenía ninguna intención de dejar que se marchara como si nada. Tendría que pagar por los dos.

-.-.-.-.-

- Pobre Kouga… le habrás partido el corazón – sentenció Sango cuando hubo escuchado lo ocurrido entre su amiga y el youkai.

- Entiéndeme Sango, no podía darle falsas esperanzas.

- ¿No te gusta ni siquiera un poco?

- Me temo que no.

Sango aferró con firmeza el saco de boxeo mientras que Kagome hacía chocar entre sí sus puños enguantados antes de ponerse a golpear. Llevaban varios días repitiendo ese entrenamiento en el gimnasio que les servía a ambas a descargar tensiones tanto físicas como psicológicas. Kagome había tenido unos días bastante malos entre la hospitalización de su hermano, los turnos del hospital, la tensa relación con sus padres y encima el asunto de Kouga… No había sido su mejor semana, ni mucho menos. Y Sango, por su parte…

- ¿Has hablado con Miroku? – preguntó Kagome entre golpe y golpe.

- Ayer volvió a colarse en mi casa. Solo que esta vez parece que usó una tarjeta de crédito para forzar la cerradura.

- Me gustaría saber donde ha aprendido esas tretas… ¿Qué pasó entonces?

- Me dijo que teníamos que hablar y que si era necesario atarme a una silla que sería capaz de hacerlo.

- ¿Le dejaste que se explicara?

- Le di cinco minutos.

- ¿Y? – quiso saber Kagome.

- En tres minutos me explicó que no tiene ninguna relación con su compañera Yuko. Que el mensaje del móvil en el que le pedía que fuera a su casa y le llevara helado de frambuesa era solo porque estaba con una chica y no quería dejar las cosas a medias para ir a buscar instrumentos de juego.- Kagome se detuvo de golpe.

- ¿Instrumentos de juego? Dios mío no me digas que…

- Exacto. Yuko es gay. Por lo visto había ligado y la mujer en cuestión debía ser una golosa así que Yuko no encontró otra salida que pedirle a alguien de confianza que le hiciera el favor. Y ese alguien fue Miroku. Según dicen, Yuko es un hombre, solo que su cuerpo es el de una mujer.

Kagome se echó a reír. Imaginaba la expresión que debió poner Sango al enterarse de los juegos eróticos que usaban las compañeras de trabajo de Miroku, sobretodo después de todo lo que se había imaginado a partir de un simple mensaje de móvil. Incluso llegó a barajar la idea de que en realidad Miroku fuera un hombre casado y que el helado de frambuesa era para satisfacer un antojo de su bella y abnegada esposa embarazada.

- ¿Y los otros dos minutos? – Sango la miró, sin comprender – Dijiste que le diste cinco minutos para hablar y que solo utilizó tres. – en la cara de Sango se formó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Los otros dos minutos los empleó en desnudarme y llevarme al dormitorio.

Las dos muchachas se echaron a reír. Sin ninguna duda, lo mejor de discutir era el hecho de reconciliarse después. Y, desde luego, con un hombre como Miroku no había tiempo para aburrirse. ¡Hasta sus compañeros de trabajos eran originales! Porque eso de pedir a un compañero que le comprara helado para sus relaciones íntimas… ¿A quién más podía ocurrirle aparte de a Miroku?

Las risas de las jóvenes se detuvieron al escuchar como alguien entraba en el gimnasio. Kagome echó una mirada a su reloj de pulsera y después miró a Sango. A esa hora se suponía que no tenía que haber nadie dentro excepto ellas dos, pero su amiga la tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

- A estas horas… O es Miroku o es Inuyasha.

Kagome sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba cuando escuchó el nombre del hanyou. No la había llamado a pesar de haberle dicho que tenía su teléfono. Quizás ella tendría que haberle pedido el suyo y dar el primer paso. Aunque quizás él no estaba interesado en volver a verla de nuevo. Después de todo, no le había permitido subir a su piso… Pero, entonces ¿por qué la había besado?

- Sanguito mi amor ¿estás preparada para una noche de loco desenfreno? – canturreó la voz de Miroku, justo cuando entraba en la sala de boxeo.

Kagome se quedó mirando las mejillas coloreadas de su amiga y la palidez que iba apoderándose del novio de esta y, sin poder evitarlo, se echó a reír. Ahora estaba segura, con un chico como Miroku, era imposible aburrirse.

- Miroku¿cuándo aprenderás a no decir según que cosas sin asegurarte antes de que estoy sola? – lo regañó Sango.

- No le riñas, Sango. A mi me encantan sus entradas triunfales pero… ¿No llevas demasiada ropa esta vez? – bromeó Kagome aludiendo la ocasión en la que se encontraron por primera vez.

- Esto… Hola Kagome… - acertó a decir el chico., mientras se maldecía interiormente por tener la boca tan grande. - ¿Vienes a cenar con nosotros? – preguntó rápidamente para desviar el tema.

- Solo si tu idea de una noche de loco desenfreno no incluye un _menage a trois_ conmigo.

- Pues ahora que lo dices no estaría mal tener a dos mujeres tan bellas compartiendo mi cama

- ¡Miroku! – el grito llegó acompañado del golpete un saco de boxeo empujado por Sango. – eres un cerdo pervertido. Esta noche dormirás en el suelo.

-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha estaba sentado sobre su futón. Llevaba más de media hora con su teléfono móvil en la mano y, en la pequeña pantalla aparecía un número marcado. Acercaba su dedo al botón de llamada pero, instantes antes de pulsarlo, se arrepentía. ¿Qué podía decirle? Tenía que pensar en algo original, divertido… algo inolvidable para su primera cita de verdad desde que terminó su relación con Kikyo.

Entonces una idea pasó por su mente ¿Por qué no? La última vez que había ido a ese sitio las cosas habían sido un completo desastre pero no tenía por qué ocurrir lo mismo de nuevo. Así que, en un impulso, apretó el botón de llamada y esperó pacientemente a que una dulce voz femenina contestara al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Kagome? Hola, soy yo.

- ¿Y quien se supone que es 'yo'?

- ¿Acaso no reconoces mi voz, perra? – gruñó él, fastidiado.

- Acabas de delatarte Inuyasha. Solo tú me llamas perra. – rió la muchacha.

- Después de todo no eres tan estúpida como imaginaba – atacó él, ofendido porque de nuevo, y como ya parecía ser costumbre, lo estaba tratando como a un cachorro.

- ¿No lo soy? No sabes cuanto me alegro de oírlo. Pero ¿sabes? Tú eres tan chulito como imaginaba.

- Así soy yo, lo tomas o lo dejas. Pero te advierto que si lo dejas te arrepentirás toda la vida.

- Que remedio me queda… No quisiera vivir con la culpa - suspiró ella, encantada.

- ¿Qué haces mañana por la mañana? – preguntó él a bocajarro. Desde luego, era más fácil actuar a base de impulsos que tener que pensar cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca. Y a Kagome no parecía molestarle su forma de ser.

- Trabajo… - Inuyasha se maldijo interiormente por su mala suerte - Pero el sábado tengo libre. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Tenía la intención de incendiar el hospital Sengoku y prefiero que no estés dentro… - Kagome estalló en carcajadas frente a la broma del hanyou. - ¿A ti que te parece que quiero?

- ¿Sexo?

- A parte de eso. – sonrió el hanyou de forma traviesa.

- Dímelo tú.

- Tendrás que esperar para saberlo. El sábado pasaré a buscarte a tu casa a las nueve de la mañana. Y prepárate para cualquier cosa porque será un día que nunca olvidarás.

Y, sin decir más colgó el teléfono mientras que sus labios se curvaban en una mueca de satisfacción. Después de pelearse consigo mismo, al final se había atrevido a pedirle una cita, aunque su método era poco ortodoxo. Ni siquiera le había pedido opinión. Pero, después de todo, si hubiera querido negarse lo habría hecho antes de que él colgara el teléfono. Y no lo había hecho.

-.-.-.-.-

El sábado llegó. Kagome llevaba levantada desde las siete de la mañana y, después de ducharse y arreglar un poco la casa, se plantó frente al armario preguntándose que demonios debía ponerse. Inuyasha no le había dicho que era lo que iban a hacer así que no sabía si lo más correcto eran unos vaqueros o si tenía que arreglarse para una fiesta de gala, cosa poco probable dada la hora a la que habían quedado. Al final tomó una decisión y, vestida solo con la ropa interior, se posicionó tras las cortinas para espiar la llegada del hanyou. De ese modo, según lo que él llevara puesto, ella podría actuar en consecuencia.

Cinco minutos antes de las nueve, Kagome desvió su atención a una motocicleta que acababa de aparcar justo en el portal. Siempre le habían gustado esas máquinas y aquella, desde luego, era un ejemplar magnífico. Después se fijó en el conductor. El casco negro le impedía ver sus facciones pero tenía que reconocer que los vaqueros que llevaba puestos le quedaban de infarto y que cuando se quitó la chaqueta pudo intuir unos músculos poderosos bajo su jersey. Era esa clase de chicos a los que Sango calificaba como 'bombones'. Entonces, cuando el conductor se quitó el casco y la melena plateada brilló al sol ella cayó en la cuenta de quien era. Inuyasha.

Maldijo a viva voz por no haberse dado cuanta antes y estar perdiendo el tiempo mirando por la ventana. En pocos segundos sonaría el timbre y ella no podía abrir la puerta en sujetador. Aunque, tenía que reconocer que sería divertido ver la expresión del hanyou ante una situación como ésa. Pero no era el momento de ponerse a pensar en eso.

Se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia su habitación. Se abalanzó sobre los vaqueros que ya tenía preparados y se los enfundó lo más rápido que pudo. Después los calcetines y las zapatillas deportivas. Entonces sonó el timbre. Y no era el del portal, sino el de la puerta ¿Cómo había entrado Inuyasha al edificio? Soltó un gemido y corrió hacia el recibidor mientras luchaba con un jersey blanco del que se había apoderado a duras penas en su carrera.

Frente a la puerta, Kagome se tomó unos segundos para atusarse el pelo y recuperar el aliento. Echó un vistazo por la mirilla para asegurarse de que no era un desconocido y entonces, dándose ánimos, abrió con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

- ¡Buenos días! – Inuyasha se la quedó mirando, recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada de forma descarada. Luego reaccionó.

- ¿Estabas en el baño?

- ¿Disculpa? – ella, instintivamente, se llevó la mano a la boca por si tuviera restos de pasta de dientes en los labios.

- Has tardado en abrir.

- No te preocupes, solo estaba escondiendo a mis múltiples amantes bajo la cama.

- Debes tener una cama muy grande… Eso tengo que verlo – hizo el amago de entrar pero Kagome se interpuso con una sonrisa. No estaba preparada para que entrara en su casa. Después de todo, apenas lo conocía. Inuyasha comprendió.

- Mejor a la vuelta… ¿Nos vamos?

- ¡Claro! – Kagome cogió una chaqueta y se aseguró de cerrar la puerta con llave.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras Kagome le preguntó como había sabido cuál era su piso si ella no se lo había dicho en ningún momento. El hanyou, sonriendo con orgullo, le confesó su método.

- Basta con pulsar un timbre al azar y cuando contestas dices que eres un cartero comercial. Una vez dentro, solo he tenido que seguir tu olor.

- ¿Mi olor? – se extrañó ella ¿Estaba diciéndole que olía mal?

- Exacto. En tu caso… – se inclinó un poco sobre ella y aspiró disimuladamente el aroma de sus cabellos –No está mal.

- Supongo que es un cumplido.

- Tómatelo como quieras. – cruzó las manos por detrás de la cabeza.

Kagome arrugo el ceño, un poco decepcionada por la falta de sensibilidad del hanyou aunque después le quitó importancia quizás el decir que 'no estaba mal' era su forma de expresar que le gustaba su olor. Una vez que de nuevo sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa, se adelantó al chico y salió a la calle primera, para poder examinar la moto.

La máquina era roja, brillante, bien cuidada… Se notaba que Inuyasha era minucioso con ella. Pasó los dedos con suavidad sobre el asiento de cuero sin darse cuenta de que cada uno de sus movimientos eran observados por unos ojos dorados. Sin poder evitarlo, la mirada de Inuyasha acarició la espalda de la mujer, bajando poco a poco hasta posarse en su trasero, que se encontraba apretado por los pantalones vaqueros. Recordó que en el hospital se le había ocurrido la idea de que seguramente podría tener cachorros con facilidad. Volvió a mirarla detenidamente y la idea se afianzó en su mente. Ese cuerpo se adaptaría perfectamente bien a varios embarazos.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – la voz de Kagome interrumpió sus pensamientos. Inuyasha contestó como solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso: hablar sin detenerse a pensar primero.

- Tienes un buen trasero. – abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir ¿Cómo se podía ser tan estúpido? Quiso decir algo para solucionarlo pero la respuesta de Kagome le desarmó.

- No irás a olérmelo ¿verdad?

- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

- Los perros huelen los traseros.- comentó ella como si fuera obvio.

- ¡No soy una maldita mascota!

- Vamos Inuyasha solo estaba bromeando. No quiero que empecemos con mal pie hoy ¿me perdonas? – suplicó poniendo su mirada más inocente.

- Tendrás que compensarme por esto, perra.

Cuando se subió a la moto le dio la espalda inconscientemente a la mujer, como si su cuerpo la invitara a realizar una buena inspección. Y, claro está, la enfermera no perdió la oportunidad. Las piernas de Inuyasha se veían poderosas sobre la moto, sus grandes manos aferraban el manillar y la entrepierna entraba en contacto con el depósito de la moto. Kagome tragó saliva y sonrió. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que estuvo con un hombre por última vez? Tenía que tener cuidado ya que el físico de Inuyasha estaba consiguiendo que su temperatura corporal subiera poco a poco.

- Tu si que tienes un buen trasero – murmuró para sí misma, olvidándose por completo de que el hanyou podía escucharla por muy débil que fueran sus susurros.

- ¿Subes? – preguntó él al tiempo que le alargaba un casco, tratando de ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas. La había escuchado perfectamente pero ya tendría tiempo de decírselo. Su ego acababa de incrementarse en varios puntos.

Kagome lo cogió y, sin preguntar a dónde iban, se subió en la parte trasera de la moto, colocándose el casco y atándolo bajo su barbilla. Seguridad ante todo. Luego, mientras Inuyasha arrancaba el motor, ella se preguntó que haría la Kagome habitual en una situación como aquella. La respuesta fue que aseguraría sus manos sobre alguna parte saliente de la moto. Perfecto, entonces ella tenía que hacer exactamente lo contrario, ya que se había propuesto ser ella misma esa mañana, sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, sin esconderse tras su coraza de hielo. Así que, sin dudarlo, pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Inuyasha, apoyando su cuerpo contra la espalda de él.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar dar un pequeño respingo ante el contacto. Sentía una descarga de adrenalina recorrerle el cuerpo que le incitaba a coger a esa mujer entre sus brazos y poseerla en medio de la calle. Sintió que su virilidad se endurecía solo con pensarlo. Pero estaba más que claro que no era ni el momento ni el lugar para hacer algo así, de modo que tuvo que contentarse con consumir su exceso de energía dando gas a fondo y hacer correr su vehículo.

El hanyou condujo la moto fuera de Tokio, hacia las montañas. El trayecto era largo pero él lo conocía a la perfección y sabía perfectamente en qué tramos podía aumentar la velocidad y en cuáles era más peligroso hacerlo. Kagome no dijo nada en todo el viaje. Se limitó a disfrutar del aire moviendo el cabello que sobresalía por debajo del casco, de la sensación de libertad que hacía tiempo que no sentía… Le encantaba la velocidad, esa era la verdad.

- Hemos llegado – anunció el hanyou cuando detuvo la moto, aproximadamente una hora y media después.

Kagome bajó de un salto, se quitó el casco y miró a su alrededor. Estaban en medio de ninguna parte. La carretera terminaba justo donde se habían parado y a su alrededor lo único que habían eran árboles y más árboles. En todas direcciones. Dirigió su mirada al hanyou, quien acababa de asegurar la moto atándola a uno de los postes que señalaban que la carretera terminaba.

- Espero que esto no sea un secuestro – bromeó ella aludiendo a la soledad del paisaje.

- Te dije que te prepararas para cualquier cosa.

- También que nunca olvidaría este día.

- Y no se te ocurra dudarlo. ¿Vamos?

Sin esperar respuesta por parte de la chica, Inuyasha comenzó a andar montaña arriba, siguiendo un sendero entre los árboles. Kagome le seguía tratando de mantener el mismo ritmo que él, por lo que agradeció al cielo el hecho de haberse obligado a salir a correr cada mañana desde que iba al instituto. Por el camino fue Inuyasha el primero en romper el silencio.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra tu hermano? – preguntó a pesar de saber que ya estaba de alta.

- ¿Souta? Bien, le dieron el alta hace unos días. Al final no fue nada grave.

- Debes haber pasado unos días terribles… - murmuró el chico recordando que Kouga le había dicho que había tenido que ocuparse de algunos de sus asuntos. Kagome se le quedó mirando, extrañada por la novedosa amabilidad del joven.

- No pareces el de otros días, Inuyasha ¿De verdad te interesa saber como he pasado la semana?

- En realidad no – confesó Inuyasha – Pero para llevarte a la cama tendré que hacer algunos sacrificios.

- ¿Siempre eres tan sincero?- se carcajeó ella.

- Intento serlo – contestó intentando no reírse también.

Llegaron a un punto del camino en que el terreno se hacía extremadamente escarpado, imposibilitando que siguieran andando en esa dirección. Inuyasha, sin decir nada, se agachó para quitarse los zapatos sin percatarse de que Kagome se quedaba mirando sus poderosos pies cuando éstos fueron liberados al tibio sol de finales de febrero.

- Andando – dijo el hanyou. Kagome tomó aire y se encaminó hacia las rocas. La idea de practicar escalada no era su cita perfecta pero tenía que reconocer que era lo más original que le habían propuesto en toda su vida. Lo que no entendía era por qué el hanyou se había descalzado. - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- ¿No tenemos que seguir?

- No podrías subir por esas rocas ni en un millón de años. – se burlo él. – No eres más que una humana.

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó ella haciendo caso omiso a la mención de su raza.

- Sube – ordenó él, inclinándose hacia delante y haciéndole señas para que se subiera a su espalda. – Yo te llevaré.

- ¿Quieres que me suba? – él asintió con la cabeza, pero sin mirarla. Estaba bastante nervioso ante la perspectiva de llevarla tan pegada a su cuerpo a pesar de haber estado a una distancia similar cuando iban en la moto. La chica colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del hanyou y él la sujetó por debajo de las rodillas.

- ¿Por qué te has quitado los zapatos? – preguntó ella muy cerca de sus orejas.

- Ahora lo verás.

Sin decir más, el hanyou empleó toda la fuerza de sus poderosas piernas para impulsarse hacia arriba, hacia las rocas. Sintió las piernas de Kagome apretándose contra su cadera. La había pillado desprevenida. Por lo menos, no se había puesto a gritar del miedo. Al contrario, cuando se hubo acostumbrado a la velocidad de ascenso, Kagome se aventuró a aflojar el agarre que mantenían sus dedos sobre la ropa del hanyou y, si lo que decía su olor era cierto, se lo estaba pasando en grande. La sensación de velocidad, el viento silbándole en los oídos… Era como estar volando.

- ¡Agárrate fuerte! – gritó él para ser escuchado. Ella obedeció sin rechistar y él incrementó su velocidad, usando la máxima potencia de sus piernas.

Le estaba encantando esa confianza que le demostraba la chica, aún con el poco tiempo que hacía que se conocían. De momento, las cosas estaban yendo sobre ruedas. No era una fresca, ya que no le había permitido entrar en su casa a la primera de cambio; ni tampoco una amargada sin sentimientos como él la había acusado en un par de ocasiones. Deseó darse bofetadas por haber pensado algo así de Kagome.

La Kagome que ahora gritaba y reía a su espalda como una niña pequeña que se monta por primera vez en una atracción de feria era totalmente diferente de aquella enfermera a la que conoció el día de su accidente. También entonces había sido simpática e incluso divertida pero la rodeaba un extraño halo de misterio que la hacía ver como una mujer fría, sin sentimientos. Inalcanzable. Pero no había sido así en absoluto. Kagome era fresca y espontánea, una mujer de carne y hueso, a la que le gustaba viajar subida a su espalda y a la que no le asustaba la velocidad ni el hecho de que pudiera haber insectos en el campo. Tan diferente de Kikyo... 


	6. Chapter 6

Lo único que me pertenece es el argumento, los personajes y demás los he tomado prestados de la señora Rumiko.

**CUIDANDO DE TU CORAZON**

Una vez terminado el ascenso, la reacción de Kagome al mirar a su alrededor fue de sorpresa. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que a pocos kilómetros de Tokio hubiera lugares como el que se extendía ante sus ojos. Se encontraban en un pequeño claro en medio de un frondoso bosque. La luz del sol se filtraba entre las ramas y la fresca brisa de febrero era apenas perceptible. La muchacha se bajó con cuidado de la espalda del hanyou y dio una vuelta sobre sí misma para mirar en todas direcciones. La increíble sensación de paz que la inundó la dejó sin habla durante un rato.

- ¿Va todo bien? – preguntó Inuyasha preocupado por el repentino silencio de Kagome. La chica asintió enérgicamente.

- Es precioso Inuyasha… ¿Cómo descubriste este lugar?

- Digamos que vengo aquí cuando necesito pensar.- Kagome se rió con ganas.

- Eso no querrá decir que esto es tu picadero ¿verdad?

- Maldita sea, me has descubierto. – siguió con la broma, como si se conocieran de toda la vida - Ahora ya sabes porque te he traído aquí así que puedes empezar a desnudarte.

- Tendrás que convencerme.

- Me encantan los retos – Ella sonrió de forma pícara y se dio la vuelta para explorar el lugar.

Inuyasha aprovechó la distracción de la muchacha para observarla con más detenimiento. Llevaba el cabello largo suelto por la espalda, con algunos enredos debido al viento que la había azotado durante el viaje pero ella no parecía tener demasiado interés en arreglarse el peinado en ese momento. Incluso apostaría porque ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle. Apenas llevaba maquillaje, solo un ligero toque de máscara de pestañas para resaltar sus bonitos ojos de color chocolate y un tenue brillo en los labios. Los vaqueros y el jersey acentuaban sus curvas y la chaqueta que se había anudado a la cintura le daba un toque informal.

El hanyou sonrió. De momento, las cosas estaban yendo bien y esperaba que terminaran mejor. Tenía una especie de presentimiento con esa mujer que valía la pena tener en cuenta. Y, fuera lo que fuera lo que pasara a partir de ese momento, su instinto le decía que se arriesgara con ella. Las malas experiencias no tenían por que repetirse.

- Eh, perra, procura no perderte porque no te buscaré. – anunció mientras tanteaba en el hueco de un árbol conocido.

- Y tu ten cuidado de no coger pulgas porque luego no pienso darte un baño – contestó la rápida lengua de la muchacha.

Se miraron unos segundos a los ojos y después sonrieron. El poco hielo que pudiera haber entre ellos acababa de desaparecer con apenas dos frases. Inuyasha finalmente sacó la mano del hueco y arrastró consigo una mochila amarilla. Kagome lo miró con curiosidad mientras él deslizaba la cremallera y revelaba lo que había estado escondido. Se trataba de un mantel y unos cuantos instrumentos para hacer un picnic en toda regla.

- ¿Cuándo has traído esto?

- Esta mañana. – ella estaba a punto de decir algo pero el continuó hablando – No me apetecía cargar contigo y con la mochila así que…

- Has dado dos viajes… No eres muy práctico que digamos. – se esforzó por mantenerse seria pero la expresión interrogante del hanyou fue más fuerte que ella.

- Deja de reírte, perra. Ya veremos como te las apañas para bajar.

Comenzó a extender el mantel bajo las ramas de un gran árbol y trató de ignorar la cantinela de Kagome, rogándole que la perdonara mientras le estiraba de la manga de su jersey. Al final él acabó rindiéndose ante su insistencia. Luego le indicó que se sentara y comenzó a sacar recipientes de plástico.

- Así que sabes cocinar… - comentó ella distraídamente.

- Cuando vives solo tienes que espabilar si no te apetece comer cada día cosas precocinadas y comida basura. – explicó él.

Kagome se quedó mirando las manos del hanyou mientras éste trabajaba. Eran fuertes, de dedos largos y piel ligeramente bronceada para la época del año en la que estaban. Seguramente trabajaría al aire libre. Ese pensamiento le recordó que no sabía nada de la vida del chico.

- ¿A qué te dedicas? – preguntó de pronto, vencida por la curiosidad.

- ¿Te interesa conocer el estado de mi cuenta corriente? Lo siento, perra, pero tendrás que ser más sutil si pretendes conquistarme.

- Vaya, y yo que pensaba que bastaría con llevarte a la cama para tenerte comiendo de la palma de mi mano. – apoyó la mejilla en su mano, poniendo morritos y fingiendo estar triste. Inuyasha no picó.

- Siempre puedes intentarlo aunque tendrás que esforzarte mucho para conseguir algo de mí.

- ¿Tan joven y ya tienes problemas de erección?

- ¡No me refería a eso, perra! – Rugió él – Quiero decir que no pretendas ser una mantenida porque… - ella se echó a reír con ganas.

- ¡Solo te estaba preguntando por tu trabajo! Era una pregunta totalmente inocente, hombre ¿Siempre estás a la defensiva?

La cara del hanyou enrojeció al darse cuenta de que los recuerdos le habían jugado una mala pasada. No acababa de hacerse a la idea de que la mujer que tenía delante era Kagome, no Kikyo. Se repitió varias veces mentalmente el nombre de la muchacha antes de animarse a hablar.

- Trabajo en un servicio de mensajería. El sueldo no es gran cosa pero me da para vivir.

- La verdad es que te pega.

- ¿Eso que quiere decir? – instintivamente, había vuelto a ponerse a la defensiva.

- Quiero decir que no podría imaginarte sentado ocho horas delante de un ordenador. Pareces demasiado dinámico para un trabajo de oficina.

Ante el comentario, Inuyasha se relajó visiblemente. Kagome era una chica sencilla, sin complicaciones. Estaban los dos solos en medio de un bosque solitario y silencioso y ella no parecía estar a disgusto, al contrario, se había quitado los zapatos y los calcetines y acariciaba la hierba con los pies.

Empezaron a comer. El menú era sencillo: ensalada de pasta, lomo empanado y naranjas para el postre. Pero a los dos les supo delicioso. Hacía mucho que ninguno de ellos disfrutaba de una relajada comida campestre. Durante la comida fueron hablando de cosas sin importancia: de sus respectivos empleos, de la amistad que les unía a Sango y Miroku… Siempre sin entrar en terreno demasiado íntimo, todavía era pronto para aquello.

- ¿De que conoces Kouga? – preguntó la muchacha al recordar el día en que los había visto juntos en el parque por donde solía correr.

- Fuimos juntos al colegio. – Tragó su último bocado y dejó el plato sobre el mantel – Al principio nos llevábamos fatal y ahora… Bueno, no es que nos llevemos de perlas pero al menos nos soportamos.

- Pues para soportaros tenéis unas peleas bastante violentas.

- ¿Lo dices por lo de aquella mañana en el parque? Solo es un entrenamiento, una forma de aliviar tensiones. Lo hacemos varias veces por semana.

Kagome sonrió. Todavía le quedaba mucho que aprender acerca de las costumbres de hanyous y youkais… En su casa nunca habían sido demasiado permisivos respecto a según que temas y el hecho de que ella se relacionase con un hombre que no fuera humano hubiera sido una bomba en el templo. Claro que no tenían porque enterarse.

- ¿De que le conoces tú?

- ¿A Kouga? De la universidad.

- ¿Saliste con él? – sin darse cuenta había apretado los puños y no los aflojó hasta que ella le dio su respuesta.

- Un par de veces pero solo como amigos. Luego él se hizo una idea equivocada y yo tuve que tomar medidas al respecto.

- Intentó propasarse y tú le pateaste las pelo…

- ¿Te lo ha contado? – le interrumpió antes de que terminara de hablar. Inuyasha asintió – Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado. Siempre ha llevado su orgullo por delante.

- ¿Te importa que me lo haya contado?

- No, que va – Apoyó las manos en el suelo y estiró las piernas perezosamente – Así ya sabes que soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme.

- Te defiendes cuando te interesa – murmuró él sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – simuló haberse ofendido por el comentario.

- No pusiste muchos impedimentos la otra noche. – ella le miró sin saber de que hablaba y él se sintió molesto. ¿No se acordaba? – La otra noche cuando dejaste que te besara.

Kagome se fijó en la expresión del chico. Parecía haberle molestado el hecho de que ella no hubiera sabido desde el primer momento de que le estaba hablando. Aunque la verdad era que recordaba nítidamente ese beso, como si solamente hubieran pasado minutos en lugar de días desde entonces, quiso tomarle el pelo al hanyou.

- ¿Me besaste? – hizo como si estuviera pensando sin que le pasara inadvertido el color que acababa de subir a las mejillas del hanyou. – Ah, ya recuerdo… Te rocié la cara con spray de pimienta… Y luego me acompañaste a casa. Y en cuanto al beso…

Inuyasha movió sus plateadas orejas para no perderse nada de lo que la muchacha estaba diciendo. Para él, ese beso dado a toda prisa había supuesto una descarga de energía desde la coronilla hasta el final de la columna vertebral. Y eso que apenas había sido un ligero roce. En ese momento Kagome terminó de hablar y él sintió que el suelo se abría debajo de sus pies.

- No fue para tanto.

- ¿Qué? – Se puso de pie de un salto y la enfrentó - ¿Cómo que no fue para tanto?

- No te enfades Inuyasha. Era tarde y estabas cansado, es perfectamente comprensible que no pusieras muchas ganas.

El hanyou sentía la furia crecer en su interior. En otras circunstancias seguramente se habría percatado de la sonrisa traviesa de la mujer y del aroma despreocupado que la rodeaba pero se encontraba fuera de sus casillas. Claro que había puesto ganas, más que en toda su vida. Había deseado besarla desde que la vio bailando con ese vestido rojo y el cabello suelto. Y para ella no había sido gran cosa…

- ¿Estás diciéndome que beso mal? – acabó estallando el hanyou.

- Estoy diciéndote – bajó la voz como si estuviera a punto de hacer una importante confesión – que he tenido besos mejores.

Inuyasha se sintió ofendido. ¿Cómo era capaz de decirle eso con tanta tranquilidad? Empezaba a arrepentirse de haberla invitado a salir cuando se percató de algo. La mandíbula de Kagome estaba en tensión y su labio inferior se movía ligeramente, como si tratara de evitar reírse a carcajadas. Y entonces comprendió. Ella solamente estaba bromeando. Perfecto. Si la perra quería jugar, ya le daría él juego.

- Debes haber tenido muchos hombres si te puedes permitir el comparar.

- Oh, no más de un centenar. – contestó ella como si no fuera importante.

- Una mujer experimentada… - se tumbó de lado y la miró fijamente – Apuesto lo que quieras a que puedo mejorar cualquier beso que te hayan dado antes.

Kagome sintió la mirada abrasadora de Inuyasha sobre los labios y tembló de deseo. Una parte de ella le decía que se apartara, que intimar con el hanyou solamente iba a traerle problemas. Y su otra parte… la otra le gritaba que se arriesgara, que le permitiera apoderarse de su boca y hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Que lo arrastrara entre los matorrales y le exigiera que le hiciera el amor de la forma más salvaje que se le ocurriera…

Pensó cuanto tiempo hacía que no estaba con un hombre… Seguro que era la necesidad la que hablaba por ella. Después de todo, como Sango le había dicho el día de la fiesta de san Valentín, acostarse con un hanyou tenía que ser increíble. Y al ver a Inuyasha ahí tumbado, con sus ojos dorados fijos en ella y los labios curvados en una sonrisa arrogante, decidió que estaba completamente de acuerdo con su amiga.

- ¿Qué quieres apostar? – se oyó contestar.

- Si resulta que tengo razón… Me invitarás a cenar. Tú eliges donde y cuando.

- ¿Y si no lo consigues? – lo provocó ella.

- En ese caso… te invitaré a desayunar. Claro que yo elegiré el donde y el cuando.

- No se si me conviene aceptar tu apuesta. – sonrió ella. Sabía perfectamente lo que ocurriría fuera quien fuera el ganador. – Me parece que sales ganando en cualquier caso.

- Eres un poco presuntuosa ¿no crees? – se estiró perezosamente sobre la hierba. – Solo estoy hablando de quedar otra vez. Algo totalmente inocente. - Kagome soltó una risita.

- Entonces debo haberte malinterpretado.

- En absoluto – Inuyasha volvió a incorporarse y clavó sus ojos dorados en los oscuros de ella, mostrando sus colmillos en una sonrisa llena de confianza. – Pase lo que pase, te tendré justo donde quiero.

- Entonces estoy en desventaja.

- No lo dudes.

Inuyasha pronunció la última frase en apenas un susurro, con los ojos clavados en los labios entreabiertos de la muchacha que tenía en frente. Dios, se moría por probar esos labios y toda esa estupidez de la apuesta no era más que una excusa barata. Con lo fácil que hubiera sido tumbarla sobre el pasto y reclamar sus labios para calmar la necesidad que recorría sus venas. Pero no, no podía hacerlo de esa forma. No con esa mujer.

Kagome, por el motivo que fuera, parecía una mujer completamente diferente a la que conoció en el hospital y su instinto le decía que no se trataba simplemente de una actitud que mantenía en su trabajo. Había algo más. Algo que le obligaba a ir paso a paso.

Aunque, de alguna extraña manera, sentía que sus toscas maneras, su arrogancia y la excesiva confianza en sí mismo que destilaba por cada uno de sus poros agradaban a la mujer. Así que decidió explotar esa faceta de su personalidad, aún a riesgo de parecer insoportable. De momento, las cosas estaban yendo sobre ruedas. Lo único que le faltaba era…

- ¿Aceptas la apuesta entonces? – preguntó él acercándose peligrosamente a la boca de Kagome. Sus frentes estaban en contacto y ya podía sentir el aliento de la muchacha quemándole las mejillas. Sólo faltaba que ella diera su consentimiento y entonces recorrería los escasos centímetros que lo separaban del dulce elixir de los labios femeninos.

Kagome se lo pensó durante un instante. Aceptar significaría entregarse a él en todos los sentidos. Negarse… no quería pensarlo. Negarse a Inuyasha significaría rendirse, negarse algo que deseaba, dejar que el miedo dominara su vida de nuevo. Y no estaba dispuesta a ello.

Después de todo, el hanyou que tenía delante, al que apenas conocía de nada, solamente le estaba pidiendo un beso, no un compromiso de por vida. Un simple beso, por maestral que fuera, no significaba nada más que eso. Un beso. Unir sus labios y poco más. Pero, claro, ni ella misma se lo creía. Es más, estaba segura de que los labios de Inuyasha serían tan electrizantes como magnética era su personalidad.

- Trato hecho…

Inconscientemente, se había humedecido los labios un segundo antes de hablar, lo que provocó en el hanyou una oleada de deseo inesperado. Pero algo captó la atención de sus desarrollados sentidos. Un olor conocido… Y se estaba acercando. Así que, maldiciéndose por su mala suerte, se apartó.

- Tendrá que ser en otro momento – ella lo miró, desconcertada - ¿No has oído hablar del factor sorpresa?

Ella se obligó a sonreír, ocultando su decepción. Verdaderamente había deseado que el hanyou la besara… y dicho sea de paso, no se creía en absoluto eso del factor sorpresa. Había notado como Inuyasha se tensaba justo antes de apartarse. Había algo que le había obligado a detenerse. Algo que ella era incapaz de comprender. Pero no dijo nada. Quizás fuera mejor así, después de todo.

De pronto sintieron frío. Miraron al cielo y se sorprendieron al encontrarlo cubierto de grises nubarrones. ¿Tan absortos habían estado en su conversación como para no darse cuenta de que el tiempo estaba cambiando?

- Deberíamos marcharnos… - murmuró Inuyasha.

- Solo es un poco de agua… ¿Dónde está su espíritu aventurero? – lo atacó ella.

- Me lo dejé en el otro traje – se puso de pie y la ayudó a levantarse estirando de la mano que ella le tendió – No quiero cargar con la culpa de haberte provocado una pulmonía.

- ¡Soy una chica fuerte! – rió ella, encantada de que él se mostrara tan atento con respecto a su salud.

- Pero sigues teniendo un cuerpo humano.

Ella le sacó la lengua y se agachó para calzarse los zapatos, ofreciéndole una espectacular visión de sus firmes nalgas apretadas contra el pantalón vaquero. Inuyasha se relamió con anticipación. Hacerla suya sería una delicia, aunque tuviera que esperar casi dos semanas para poder hacerlo. Dos largas semanas… Se preguntó como iba a ser capaz de controlarse tanto tiempo.

Si el ascenso a la montaña había sido divertido, la bajada fue trepidante. Inuyasha decidió que sería más interesante utilizar las ramas de los árboles para desplazarse en lugar de poner los pies en el suelo así que, con su pasajera fuertemente asegurada contra su espalda, puso a prueba todas sus capacidades y consiguió llegar hasta donde la moto estaba aparcada sin tener ningún percance con alguna rama que se cruzara en su camino.

- ¿Me dejarías conducir? – preguntó Kagome refiriéndose a la espectacular moto. Siempre le había encantado la velocidad y adoraba ese tipo de máquinas. Inuyasha le tendió el casco y se cruzó de brazos cuando ella lo tomó.

- Solo yo puedo manejar la Tessaiga.

- ¿Has llamado Tessaiga a tu moto?

- ¿Tienes algún problema? – se subió a la moto con un ágil movimiento y sus pantalones se apretaron deliciosamente contra sus bien formados muslos.

- No, es un bonito nombre. – sonriendo, se subió en la parte trasera de la moto y, tras ponerse el casco, se acurrucó contra la amplia espalda del hanyou. – Pero algún día podrías dejar que la llevara yo…

- Keh, ni lo sueñes perra.

-.-.-.-.-

A pesar de que Inuyasha conducía a gran velocidad, sorteando temerariamente a los coches que iban en la misma dirección que él, cuando llegaron al portal de Kagome, ambos estaban completamente empapados.

- Lo he pasado muy bien Inuyasha – sonrió la muchacha mientras que buscaba las llaves del piso en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

- Siento lo de la lluvia – dijo él, simplemente.

- No me días que puedes controlar el tiempo… - él denegó con la cabeza – Pues entonces no te preocupes.

Kagome sacó las llaves y jugueteó con ellas. Volvía a sentirse como una adolescente a la espera de su primer beso. Bueno, de hecho iba a ser su segundo beso con Inuyasha pero la idea básica era esa. Miró al hanyou a la cara y se preguntó si no sería muy precipitado invitarle a entrar. Quizás fuera a creer que era una fresca pero… la idea la tentaba. Y con solamente abrir un poquito la puerta e invitarle a…

- Hasta pronto, Kagome.

- Has… hasta pronto, Inuyasha.

Pero ninguno de los dos se movió de donde estaba. Tampoco dijeron nada más. Simplemente se miraban a los ojos, esperando a que fuera el otro el que diera el primer paso. Kagome sintió que empezaba a ruborizarse como una tonta y sintió deseos de salir corriendo de allí. Detestaba mostrarse insegura y vulnerable ante los demás, y con Inuyasha no pensaba hacer una excepción.

El hanyou, por su parte, se debatía consigo mismo. Si la besaba… siendo sincero, si la besaba lo más probable era que acabaran retozando en ese mismo portal, a la vista de todo el mundo pero si no la besaba… Se arrancaría los testículos con sus propias garras. De cualquier forma, ninguna de las dos opciones terminaba de convencerle. Se moría por besarla, por tomarla ahí mismo, sin importarle que fuera un lugar público pero sabía que tenía que controlarse aunque en ello le fuera la vida. A pesar de todo, de lo que le decía su sentido común, se arriesgó.

Moviéndose con agilidad, en una fracción de segundo tuvo la palma de su mano ahuecándose sobre la mejilla ruborizada de Kagome, acariciando con delicadeza la suave piel. Escuchó a Kagome contener la respiración mientras se abandonaba a la delicada caricia. Ella estaba esperando algo más. Y él no pensaba defraudarla. Ni por asomo.

En un instante cubrió la escasa distancia que los separaba y acarició sutilmente los labios de la muchacha con los suyos propios. Pero eso no fue suficiente así que volvió a repetir el roce, dos, tres veces, para después separarse lo justo como para mirarse en los ojos de Kagome. Y lo que vio en esos ojos terminó de convencerle. Volvió a capturar los labios femeninos, deleitándose con su suavidad y calidez. Estiró ligeramente del labio inferior con los dientes, mandando, sin saberlo, pequeñas descargas eléctricas que recorrían la columna vertebral de la mujer.

Y finalmente, no pudiendo aguantar más esa dulce tortura, hundió su lengua en la cálida cavidad que lo recibió encantada. Y la besó como debe besarse a una mujer, con suavidad, pero a la vez con cierto matiz de posesión, dejando claro que era él quien controlaba la situación y demostrando que era perfectamente capaz de conseguir lo que quisiera con uno solo de sus besos.

Finalmente se separó con la misma suavidad con la que se había acercado, lamiendo por última vez los ligeramente hinchados labios de Kagome, quien se aferraba sin darse cuenta a sus ropas, como tratando de guardar el equilibrio. La muchacha abrió los ojos y se ruborizó al darse cuenta de cómo sujetaba a Inuyasha. Estaba mostrándose vulnerable. Muy vulnerable. Y eso era lo último que quería así que se separó delicadamente, para que no pareciera que estaba huyendo. Por suerte funcionó.

- Hasta pronto, Kagome. – susurró el hanyou.

Lo que ella no notó fue la sonrisa de satisfacción masculina que adornaba la cara del hanyou cuando éste se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse de nuevo a la lluvia, ni del grito triunfal que soltó cuando se encontraba conduciendo a gran velocidad por las calles de Tokio en dirección a su casa.

**CONTINUARA**

**Lo sientooooo! Sigo tardando muchísimo pero esque me cuesta tanto encontrar un rato para escribir... Y el rato que tengo no se me ocurre nada pero, si os digo la verdad, se me empiezan a ir ocurriendo cositas (pocas, para que os voy a engañar) pero a ver si puedo ponerme un poco más esta semana. **

**Por lo demás, lo de siemrpe, gracias por la paciencia, por leer y por dejar reviews ¡me encantan! **

**Besos, Catumy**


	7. Chapter 7

Lo único que me pertenece es el argumento, los personajes y demás los he tomado prestados de la señora Rumiko.

**CUIDANDO DE TU CORAZON**

Nada más entrar a su piso, lo primero que hizo fue abrir el grifo de la bañera. A medida que ésta se iba llenando, y después de quitarse la ropa mojada y enfundarse en un cálido albornoz, Kagome preparó todo lo que podía necesitar durante su momento de relajación: sales de baño, jabón, un buen libro, el teléfono móvil (nunca se sabía), su viejo disk-man y cerca de una docena de velas perfumadas, que fue encendiendo hasta crear el ambiente relajante que tanto necesitaba. Finalmente se abandonó al placer de sentir como cada uno de los helados huesos iba entrando en calor mientras que el jabón hacía maravillas con sus fatigados músculos.

Dejando escapar un profundo suspiro, Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír como una tonta. Si echaba mano de sus recuerdos, la verdad era que el beso que había recibido un rato antes había sido el mejor de su vida. Y la superioridad era aplastante. Se preguntó en cuantos aspectos sería capaz Inuyasha de superar a los hombres que antes habían pasado por su vida. Volvió a sonreír al recordar la insinuación de Sango sobre que acostarse con un hanyou debía ser algo increíble.

De pronto se encontró repasando lo que había sido su vida amorosa hasta el momento. Uno tras otro, los hombres se habían reído de ella, convirtiéndola en la mujer que era en la actualidad. Era independiente y segura de si misma pero hacía tiempo que había dejado de creer en el amor. Tenía amigos y disfrutaba de la compañía masculina pero no había vuelto a enamorarse desde que salió de la adolescencia, a pesar de haber salido con algunos hombres desde entonces. Simplemente, no tenía ningún interés en entregar su corazón para que lo pisotearan de nuevo. No sabía si podría soportar otra decepción.

Claro que, el no creer en el amor no le impedía el poder establecer una relación sin ataduras con quien a ella le pareciera bien. Simplemente una relación física, disfrutando de la compañía del otro pero sin exigirse nada. Lo que vendría a llamarse una aventura. Y hasta ese momento las cosas no le habían ido del todo mal en ese sentido. Nadie le había pedido más de lo que estaba dispuesta a dar, y tampoco ella se había sentido tentada a comprometerse. Ella era una mujer completamente libre, algo de lo que no todo el mundo puede presumir. Y perder por un hombre esa libertad tan preciada era un precio demasiado alto que no pensaba pagar.

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos. Sacó perezosamente su mano del agua y la alargó para coger el molesto aparato. En la pequeña pantalla apareció la palabra 'templo', lo que significaba que, probablemente, la estaba telefoneando su madre.

Sin molestarse en contestar, volvió a acomodarse debajo del agua, se colocó los cascos y encendió el disk-man con el volumen tan alto como sus oídos podían soportar. Ése era su momento de paz y no pensaba abandonarlo para ser sometida a alguna clase de interrogatorio, como de costumbre. Las cosas estaban yendo muy bien hasta el momento, de modo que era mejor dejarlas estar.

-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha, por su parte, había optado por darse una ducha rápida. Desde que había dejado a Kagome en su casa, una extraña sensación se había apoderado de él. Todo había empezado en la montaña, poco antes de regresar a sus respectivas casas, había estado a punto de besar a Kagome pero algo le había detenido. Había sentido un olor conocido acercándose a ellos y eso no le había gustado lo más mínimo.

Salió de la ducha con solo una toalla anudada en torno a sus caderas y, chorreando agua por todo el piso, fue directamente hacia el teléfono, donde el contestador parpadeaba señalando que tenía 21 mensajes. Pulsó el botón y escuchó una voz femenina más que conocida para él.

Primer mensaje: _Inuyasha, acabo de recibir tu mensaje… Tenemos que hablar antes de tomar una decisión, cariño… Voy para tu casa y hablamos. No te muevas de allí, tenemos que solucionar nuestros problemas. _

Solucionar, como si se tratara de eso. Lo que ella no entendía era que la decisión estaba tomada mucho tiempo atrás, y que nada que dijera o hiciera le haría cambiar de idea.

Segundo mensaje: _Inuyasha ¿No estás en casa? Vamos ábreme, estoy en el portal. ¿No quieres verme? Venga cariño, abre la puerta._

Claro que no estaba en casa ¿Qué se creía? Él nunca se escondería detrás de una puerta cerrada o de un contestador.

Tercer mensaje: _¿Crees que no sé que me estás escuchando? Debe ser divertido para ti el ignorarme ¡¡Abre la puerta!!_

Inuyasha se pasó una mano por el cabello húmedo, sin inmutarse por los gritos de la mujer. En cuanto la conoció un poco, acabó por acostumbrarse a esa clase de numeritos.

Cuarto mensaje: _Muy bien, perdona si he perdido los nervios un poco… ¿De verdad no estás en casa? De acuerdo, debes haber salido. Llámame en cuanto llegues. Un beso._

Ni loco pensaba llamarla. Lo único que quería de ella era que firmara los malditos papeles y que le dejara en paz. Y en cuanto lo del beso… prefería ahorrarse los comentarios al respecto.

Quinto mensaje: _¿No has escuchado mis mensajes? Llámame Inuyasha, tenemos que hablar. No podemos dejar que las cosas terminen de esta forma. Llámame cariño._

¡¡Cuántas veces tendría que decirle que las cosas estaban terminadas y enterradas!! Esa mujer conseguía ponerle de los nervios.

Sexto mensaje: _Inuyasha, estoy junto a tu moto en el camino que lleva a nuestro rincón secreto… ¿Has venido aquí para pensar? Voy a subir y hablaremos. _

Maldita perra. Estaba seguro de que el olor que había sentido era el de ella. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido a esa mujer el buscarle allí? Y él que pensaba que detestaba el campo… verdaderamente estaba empezando a desquiciarse, quizás tendría que hablar con ella y poner las cosas en su sitio. De todas formas ¿Para que le dejaba un mensaje en el contestador de su casa si sabía que él estaba en la montaña? Era extraña en todos los aspectos.

Séptimo mensaje: _Inuyasha cerdo inmundo, maldito seas tú y tu fulana. ¿Cómo te atreves a llevar a una zorra asquerosa a nuestro rincón secreto? Eres un cretino, bastardo hijo de perra…_

Apretó los puños. Le había visto en compañía de Kagome… ahora si que se pondría histérica. Pero la cantinela seguía en los siguientes mensajes.

Octavo mensaje: _¿Pensabas ocultármelo, idiota? Habrás pensado que soy estúpida ¡Pues te equivocas! Ni sueñes con que vas a engañarme. Tú y tu ramera os arrepentiréis de haberos reído de mí. ¡Bastardo!_

Inuyasha apretó el botón para escuchar el último mensaje, cansado de oír tantos disparates juntos.

Vigésimo primer mensaje:_ Sabes que todavía te amo Inuyasha ¿lo sabes? Pero esa mujerzuela… ¿Verdad que vas a dejarla, Inuyasha? Prometo no echártelo nunca en cara… Te perdono Inuyasha._

¿Qué le perdonaba? Ni que él necesitara de su perdón. Esa perra se pensaba que todavía tenía alguna influencia sobre él. Dio las gracias mentalmente por haberse podido librar de ella antes de que lo destrozara por completo. Borró todos los mensajes, decidido a dejar de pensar en ella. No se lo merecía.

Después de haber cometido el mayor error de su vida, creía que ya había pagado bastante por ello. Lo había dejado todo en su día por esa mujer y, ahora que las cosas empezaban a irle bien de nuevo, volvía a las andadas. Pues que se preparara si pensaba que podía manejar de nuevo a Inuyasha Taisho. Lo único que lamentaba era que le hubiera visto con Kagome. Esta mujer era capaz de cualquier cosa, de eso estaba seguro. Aunque estaba más que claro que Kagome era una mujer de armas tomar, completamente capaz de defenderse por sí misma.

Cogió el teléfono y marcó un número que conocía de memoria. Luego esperó. Un tono. Dos. Tres. Cuatro y… saltó el contestador. Inuyasha colgó el teléfono, disgustado. Nunca le había gustado hablar con esas máquinas. Refunfuñando, fue a su dormitorio a terminar de secarse. Se puso un pantalón de pijama de color rojo y se echó la toalla sobre los hombros, para secar las gotas que corrían sobre ellos. Luego, con el cabello plateado todavía empapado, volvió a probar suerte.

Un tono. Dos. Tres. Cuatro y…

- ¿Diga?

- Ya era hora, Miroku. – pulsó el botón de manos libres, le resultaba complicado hablar de la forma convencional debido a la posición de sus orejas.

- ¿Inuyasha? Lo siento, tengo entre manos un asunto importante.

- ¿Trabajando en sábado? – se extrañó el hanyou.

- Bueno, cambiemos el 'asunto importante' por un 'Sango medio desnuda' y sabrás lo que… - se escuchó un golpe al otro lado de la línea. - ¡Vamos Sango! Tampoco es tan grave, Inuyasha es amigo nuestro… - después de unos pasos furiosos, Inuyasha pudo escuchar con toda claridad el sonido de un portazo.

- Creo que he sido inoportuno.

- Totalmente… - suspiró Miroku, abatido – Me costará horas convencerla para que me deje retomar lo que estábamos haciendo. En fin, ¿Querías algo aparte de frustrarme?

- Kikyo ha llamado. – le informó.

- Vaya… ¿la misma cantinela de siempre?

- Dice que ha recibido mi mensaje… y que quiere que hablemos. Lo de siempre. – se dirigió al frigorífico y tomó un brick de leche.

- ¿Y esta vez no te ha pedido que le des otra oportunidad?

- Estaba demasiado ocupada insultándonos a mí y a Kagome. – bebió directamente del cartón, poniendo mala cara cuando se dio cuenta de que la leche estaba en malas condiciones. Había caducado un mes antes.

- ¿A Kagome? No lo entiendo. ¿Acaso la conoce?

- Nos vio juntos en la montaña… Ya sabes de qué sitio te hablo…

- ¿Vuestro rincón secreto? Ella siempre decía que solíais hacer escapadas y que…

- Mentiras, como siempre. – Le interrumpió al tiempo que tiraba la leche a la basura, derramando parte del contenido en el suelo – La llevé allí una sola vez y casi me tira acantilado abajo con tal de que nos fuéramos. No le gustó en absoluto y, en cambio, siempre estaba presumiendo del sitio, como si fuera algo que le perteneciera. En realidad ella odia el campo. Por suerte a Kagome le ha gustado.

- Entonces ¿Has vuelto a salir con Kagome? No me digas que ya te la has llevado a la cama.

- Si crees que te voy a contar algo así vas muy equivocado.

- Eso es un no – rió Miroku – Como no te des prisa… Kagome es una chica especial, puede conocer a otro que sea más rápido.

- Lo dudo – comentó el hanyou con arrogancia – La tengo justo donde quiero. Me debe una cena. – o eso era lo que él deseaba creer.

- Vaya, vaya, ¿que piensas hacerle después de cenar? Confiesa Inuyasha ¿En tu casa o en la de ella? Piensa que si quieres llevarla a tu apartamento tendrás que asearlo un poco y encerrar a las cucarachas si no quieres asustarla.

Inuyasha se rió ante la broma de su compañero, aunque sabía que lo que decía no era del todo equivocado. La verdad era que su piso estaba hecho un desastre, aunque no tenía insectos, al menos hasta ese día él no había encontrado ninguno. Cogió una bayeta para limpiar la leche que había derramado.

- De todas formas no te llamaba para chismorrear como mujeres, Miroku. Saca tu faceta de abogado ¿quieres?

- Claro que si, señor Taisho. Usted dígame a quien quiere demandar. – Le encantaba su trabajo y lo hacía con eficacia, lo que no le impedía bromear de tanto en tanto con demandar a alguien.

- Quiero que Kikyo firme cuanto antes. Hay muchas cosas en juego y el tiempo está en mi contra.

- No te preocupes Inuyasha. Yo me ocuparé de todo. ¿Querías algo más o puedo ir al dormitorio de Sango?

- Eso si no te ha cerrado la puerta con llave.

- No te preocupes, no sería la primera vez que abro una puerta cerrada.

Colgaron. Inuyasha, con una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro, dejó el teléfono sobre la encimera de la cocina y se limpió las manos húmedas por la bayeta, para después secárselas en el pantalón. Luego fue al destartalado sofá y encendió la televisión. Para variar, no daban nada que fuera interesante, lo que no le impidió hacer zaping un par de veces antes de darse por vencido.

Aburrido, se tiró al suelo y empezó a hacer flexiones. Quizás un par de centenares le ayudaran a olvidar lo insistente que podía llegar a ser Kikyo. Solo esperaba que no se le ocurriera tratar de tomar medidas contra Kagome. Pero no, Kikyo podía estar un poco chiflada pero no era peligrosa. O eso creía él.

Sintió el teléfono sonar en alguna parte de la casa ¿Dónde estaba el condenado aparato? Comenzó a levantar todos los cojines del sofá, miró por debajo de éste y empezó a maldecir su sentido del oído. Normalmente le funcionaba a las mil maravillas pero en cuanto se enfrentaba a un sonido tan estridente, perdía toda la capacidad para detectar el origen de éste. Era como si viniera de todas partes a su alrededor. Por eso odiaba tanto ese aparato infernal.

Finalmente recordó que lo había dejado en la cocina cuando terminó de hablar con Miroku. A toda velocidad, se abalanzó sobre el teléfono y acertó a pulsar el botón para contestar.

- ¡Quién es! – más que preguntar, lo exigió saber.

- ¿Inuyasha? – Sonó una suave voz femenina al otro lado de la línea - ¿Estabas dormido?

- Hola Kagome – sonrió sin darse cuenta – No, estaba haciendo ejercicio.

- Como has contestado tan bruscamente…

- No encontraba el teléfono – explicó. Ella se echó a reír.

- Pensaba que eras un buen amo de casa.

- Soy buen cocinero. El resto de tareas me las paso por el forro de los pantalones.

- Entonces eres el típico soltero que vive rodeado de cajas de pizza y latas de cerveza – bromeó.

- Casi, casi. – se sentó cómodamente en el sofá y estiró sus largas piernas – en realidad lo que más abunda en mi casa son los cartones de leche caducados las montañas de platos en el fregadero.

- Recuérdame que invente alguna excusa cuando me invites a subir a tu piso.

- ¿Y como estás tan segura de que pensaba invitarte?

- Porque no serías capaz de resistirte a mis encantos, pequeño. – se burló ella.

- Quizás no quisiera resistirme.

- Esa es otra opción.

Callaron durante unos segundos. Kagome tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, por lo que agradecía que el hanyou no pudiera ver su expresión en esos momentos. Estaba a punto de ser terriblemente descarada y para eso necesitaba la informalidad que le otorgaba el teléfono.

- Solo llamaba para decirte que… - tragó saliva y reprimió una risita – Creo que me debes un desayuno.

Inuyasha abrió la boca desmesuradamente. Era lo último que se le habría ocurrido pensar. ¿Qué le debía un desayuno? Eso quería decir que su beso no había tenido el efecto deseado…

- Estás mintiendo. – Sentenció él.

- Siento herir tu orgullo Inuyasha, pero creo recordar que eso fue lo que pactamos.

- Solo si perdía la apuesta.

- Pues la has perdido.

- No te creo – sentenció él, sentándose sobre la encimera de la cocina. - ¿No será que intentas ahorrarte la invitación que me debes?

- ¿No será que eres más presumido de lo que pensaba?

- Keh, lo que sea. – Se rascó una oreja – Tengo una idea.

- Sorpréndeme.

- Dejémoslo en un empate. Invítame a cenar y el desayuno corre de mi cuenta.

- Me parece justo - decidió después de pensarlo unos instantes.

Inuyasha sonrió lascivamente. No solo volvería a quedar con ella, sino que lo haría por suplicado. Y entre la cena y el desayuno… podría pasar cualquier cosa.

- Quedamos el miércoles en el café de Kaede a eso de las ocho y media. ¿Te parece bien?

- Debes estar ansiosa por verme cuando no esperas al fin de semana que viene.

- No sabes hasta que punto.

**CONTINUARA**


End file.
